


All I think about is you

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Thor (Marvel), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Horny thor, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is a Tease, Loki is in his early 30s, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Phone Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Smut, Thor is an eager puppy, Thor is in love, Thor is seventeen, Virgin Thor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor really thought that hislittlecrush on Loki would have been long gone by now. But, apparently, he was wrong. He, also, thought that there's no way Loki would ever be interested in him.It turns out he doesn't really mind being wrong, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor unlocks the front door and kicks his shoes off the moment he steps inside, throwing carelessly his training bag on the floor.

"Mooooom, I'm _starving_ ," he yells as he makes his way to the kitchen. "What do we have-" instead of the kitchen, his mom is in the living room and Thor's words die in his throat when he sees that she's not alone. 

"Hello, Thor," Loki says in that smooth voice of his, a small smile on his lips.

"Oh- uh, hi," he replies - only a _little_ bit awkwardly - and turns his gaze at his mom. "Let me know when the food is ready," he tells her and then he's out of the room before she has any time to react. 

He breathes out a relieved sigh when he's finally safe in his room and hits his head against the door, letting out a frustrated groan.

How is it even possible that he gets more and more awkward every time Loki is around?

He's never had a problem talking to someone before; he's quite popular at school and he usually manages to be casual and act cool just fine, no matter who talks or flirts with him. Meanwhile he's having trouble with saying a simple normal _hello_ to Loki. It's ridiculous, truly. 

It's been almost a year since Loki had moved in the house next to theirs and he had immediately become friends with his mom. Which, obviously, means that it's quite often that Loki spends time in their house; Thor should have gotten used to his presence by now. 

He remembers the day he met Loki when his mom dragged him to go with her to welcome their new neighbor. Thor couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful man while he and his mom were talking - Loki was new in town, a lawyer and had just started working for a firm that’s only an hour’s drive away; that’s all Thor had managed to hear before getting distracted - and even though he had tried his best not to stare he's sure he had failed. 

At first, Thor had blamed his interest in Loki on simple curiosity; he just wanted to learn more about their new neighbor, that was all. 

Only that, of course, it wasn't. 

It got even harder to keep his eyes off Loki when summer started. It was admittedly a particularly hot summer and apparently Loki wasn't very fond of clothes. Thor almost choked on his own spit the first time Loki showed up at their house with his tiny, _really short_ shorts, his long perfect legs completely exposed. Thor still remembers how his hands were practically aching to reach and touch those delicious pale thighs. Instead he had locked himself in his room and jerked off until his cock was too sensitive to be touched, thoughts of Loki's lips and ass and legs and _everything_ making his mind delirious with arousal.

So, one would expect that this little crush of his would have been long gone by now, after so many months, but it _really_ hasn't. If anything it only seems to be growing bigger and bigger.

And who can blame him? Loki is gorgeous, with his flawless milky skin and black silky hair, his pink pretty lips and his stunning green eyes. And then there's his beautiful lithe body and that _ass_ that looks so fucking good every time he wears his tiny little shorts, making Thor unable to think about anything else. 

And as if all these weren't enough already, the few times Thor has been able to act normal and actually talked to Loki were a huge mistake. Because it turns out that Loki is, also, smart and interesting and has a wicked sense of humor that Thor loves- and who is Thor trying to kid? He would be fine with just staring at Loki and listening to him talk about literally anything.

So, really, Thor is doomed. 

It's not like a thirty-year-old man like _Loki_ would be interested in a teenager. But Thor's mind and cock don't seem willing to accept it. 

However, he can't really complain. Loki moving to the house next to theirs definitely has its perks. His room happens to be exactly across Loki's bedroom, and no matter how much he had tried to resist spying on him the temptation was too great. 

Sometimes he swears Loki knows that he's being watched and just doesn't care; like every time he stands almost right in front of the window of his room completely naked, curtains open. Then again, people can't see him from the street, so maybe he hasn't considered that he has a stalker that lives right across him.

Thor always feels like a creep when he watches Loki at moment like that but every single time his arousal wins over, his guilt long forgotten as he takes his cock out and starts jerking off. 

"Thor," his mom yells from downstairs, shaking him off his thoughts. "The food is ready."

"Coming!"

He heads downstairs to the kitchen, frowning when he finds his mom alone; he didn't even hear Loki leaving. 

"You know… I thought you liked Loki," his mom says when they start eating and he chokes on his food.

"Wh-"

"You didn't have to be so rude. You disappeared the moment you saw him," she continues and he lets out a relieved breath; well, at least she didn't mean what he initially understood. 

"I- I just had homework," he lies - something that his mom doesn't miss and she raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "It's not that I don't like him, mom."

Frigga hums and looks at him for a few seconds before an expression of recognition replaces her frown. 

"Ahhh," his mom smiles. "So, you _do_ like him. Just a little bit _too_ much, hm," she says casually - like it's the most normal thing in the world - and Thor can feel his face heating up.

" _Moooom_ -"

"Hush, it's fine to have an innocent crush, Thor." Thor's cheeks feel like they're on fire, now. "You know, I used to have the biggest crush on my math teacher, when I was in high school. She was truly brilliant."

Thor's eyes go wide but he can't help laughing. "Mom!"

Frigga chuckles and shrugs. "Don't tell your father," she tells him with a playful wink and a mischievous little smile on her lips. 

Thor just shakes his head, still laughing. It's fine, his mom doesn't need to know exactly how much _not_ innocent his crush on Loki is. 

**

It's almost midnight when the light in Loki's bedroom finally turns on. Thor almost jumps from his bed when he sees it, his heart already starting beating faster. 

Loki is wearing a purple robe, its material seems to be silky and it looks really pretty on Loki's gorgeous body but it's the sight of Loki without the robe that takes Thor's breath away.

No matter how many times he sees Loki naked - even from this distance - the reaction of his body at the sight is instant; his mouth goes dry and his cock swells with arousal so fast that he almost feels dizzy, even faster than when he first discovered porn a few years ago. 

He settles on his desk chair and can see Loki applying some kind of body lotion on his legs and he immediately wishes he could be there to do it for him, to be able to touch him like that. Instead, his hands are now busy pulling down his own sweats and boxers, sighing pleased when he frees his fully hard dick.

He palms himself and moans quietly when Loki bends down to apply some lotion lower on his legs, giving him a perfect view of his round ass. Thor has imagined fucking Loki more times than he can count and him bending Loki over whatever surface is near and taking him like that has been in more than one of his fantasies so it’s no surprise that the sight makes his cock throb needily against his palm. 

He pouts when Loki stands up, already heading to his bed; not that this won't be enough for his jerking off session - definitely more than enough - but he was hoping that he would get to enjoy the nice view for a bit more. Luckily the large window allows him to watch Loki even when he's lying on his bed- well, until he turns the lights off and goes to sleep, that is. 

He can see Loki reach to his bedside table and take a tube of what must be some other lotion - no surprise that his skin always looks so soft and flawless. He frowns when Loki rolls around on his bed, positioning himself on his elbows and knees before reaching with one hand behind him. 

His frown disappears completely and his eyes go wide, when realization hits him. He almost comes at the spot, even if he's only still palming himself. 

Is- is Loki about to _finger_ himself?

Thor feels like one of his wildest dreams is actually coming true and he can barely believe that this is actually happening. He only feels guilty for a second or two - maybe he shouldn't invade Loki's privacy like that, he tells himself - but his throbbing cock wins the argument before he even has time to dwell on it. 

He grips his cock firmly and starts to stroke himself at a steady pace, his efforts to not rush this failing immediately. He would like to wait and come when Loki will, but he's way too aroused to take it slow. He tugs at his cock almost brutally as he watches Loki arch his back and work his fingers in and out of his ass. Unfortunately, he can't see with how many fingers Loki is fucking himself but his imagination works just fine. 

Especially with the way Loki has positioned himself, chest pressed to the mattress and ass up in the air, Thor can easily imagine himself being right behind him, his hands gripping Loki's thin waist tightly as he fucks into him, pouring months of longing and pent up arousal into his thrusts. 

He squeezes his cock and groans quietly, imagining how tight Loki's pretty ass would be, how perfect it'd feel. He wonders if he could fuck Loki well enough to make him moan and whine; Thor is sure he would die if he ever got to hear Loki's voice making such sinful sounds. 

He rubs the head of his dick with his thumb, spreading the precum over his length, and he increases the speed of his movements, already feeling close to coming. And, indeed, it doesn't take long. Loki spreads his beautiful legs wider, his back arching in a way Thor didn't even think it possible, and then he sees Loki's mouth falling open, and even though he can't hear the sound that comes out, it's enough to send him over the edge. 

He opens his eyes when he has ridden out the last waves of his pleasure - he didn't even realize that he had closed them - and reaches for some tissues from his desk to clean the mess on his hand. Then, he turns his attention back to Loki and frowns when he sees him withdrawing his hand; did Loki come and he fucking missed it? Damn it!

Loki, however, doesn't change position as he reaches to his nightstand again, this time grabbing a long, pink - if Thor can see the color correctly from this distance - thing that only deepens Thor's confused frown. 

Now what could this be-

Oh. 

_Oh!_

_Fuck._

Thor's cock is twitching before his mind can even process what's happening and he gasps as he watches Loki guide the pink dildo towards his ass after lubing it up. Thor isn't sure about the size of the toy but it seems fairly big in Loki's delicate hand. 

Thor holds his breath as Loki eases the dildo inside him, with slow patient movements until most of it is buried in his hole. Thor thought he was lucky to have Loki's room right across his own even before tonight, but this, right now, is probably the best moment in his life. He might as well be in heaven, for all he knows. 

He immediately brings his hand to his hardening cock as Loki starts working the thick dildo in and out of his opening. He grimaces slightly when he grabs his dick that's sticky with his cum and spits on his palm to smooth his strokes. There's no way he's moving to reach for the lube right now; this is definitely the hottest thing he's ever seen and he is certainly not willing to miss even a second of it. 

His cock is fully hard only moments later and he absently tugs at it, his eyes glued to the breathtaking sight of Loki fucking himself with his pink toy. After a while, Loki removes the dildo completely and rolls around so that he's lying on his back now. Thor can't help groaning when Loki spreads his legs impossibly wide- even though, admittedly, Loki's flexibility doesn't really come as a surprise; Thor has watched him do yoga many times the past year- still, it's incredibly arousing to know that he could easily bend Loki in half and fuck him. 

Loki buries the dildo inside him again, but now Thor finds his attention being divided. In this position, he finally gets the opportunity to get a glance at Loki's cock that's hard and resting against his stomach. It's not like he has never seen it before but it's the first time he sees it erected and it's even prettier than he thought; long and elegant like the rest of Loki's body. His eyes go from Loki's dick to his ass and back again, wanting to savor every little thing, afraid that he won't be so lucky again, in the future.

He thinks Loki is getting close, because he has now started stroking his cock, too, as he keeps fucking himself and Thor picks up the pace of his own tugs, wanting to come when Loki does, which happens only a couple of minutes later. Loki shoves the thick dildo almost all the way inside him and his back arches beautifully right before he comes, easily driving Thor over the edge, as well. 

Loki removes the dildo from inside him and collapses on the bed and Thor can feel his own tiredness catching up with him. He slumps back in his chair, limbless and still panting, his cock soft and sticky, resting against his thigh. Loki gets up after a while, disappearing in the bathroom probably to clean himself, and when he comes back he turns the lights off, drowning the room in complete darkness. Only then, Thor finally manages to force himself to go wipe his mess, too. 

Clean and very sleepy, Thor goes to bed with a sated smile on his face, even though he feels like his hunger for Loki is only growing stronger with every day passing. He decides to not worry about that right now and thankfully he doesn't have much time to dwell on it, anyway, before his eyelids flutter close and sleep claims him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor feels exhausted the next morning, and reasonably so, but thankfully he makes up for staying up late by sleeping through the first two whole periods and a bit more during some of the next ones; he, also, makes a mental note to himself to get the notes from Sif at some point. So, by the time he finally gets home, he feels like he's gotten a fairly good night's sleep, which of course he hasn’t, but he had a very good reason for not going to bed earlier, so it’s fine.

He's both relieved and disappointed when he doesn't see Loki at their house, and he greets his mom with a kiss on the cheek like he usually does- when Loki isn’t there and he doesn’t have to hide in his room, that is.

"How was school, honey?" She asks like she does every day and like always he shrugs; it's not like anything special happened today, anyway.

"Good," he says half-heartedly and she smiles at him. He's about to retreat to his room when his mom's voice stops him. 

"Ah, I almost forgot! Loki was here earlier-" just at the mention of Loki, Thor feels his cheeks flushing, images from last night flashing through his eyes, and he has a hard time meeting his mom's gaze- "and he said he needed some help to move some stuff or something like that. Now, I know that you get all awkward around him," she says with a fond chuckle, "but I promised him that you'd help," she finishes, offering him a sheepish smile. 

" _Mom_ ," he whines, feeling nervous just at the thought of being alone with Loki. Especially, after _last night_.

"Oh, come on honey, I _promised_ him," she repeats, and smiles sweetly at him, knowing that Thor won't be able to deny her. 

Thor lets out a resigned sigh; he guesses he doesn't have much of a choice. Still he pouts, just to show his mom that he's not happy about it. "Fine. When should I go, then?"

"Well, he's actually waiting for you, right now."

He's _so_ fucked.

**

He presses the button for the doorbell and waits, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, preparing himself for the disaster that will soon come; there's no way he can act like a normal person after last night- he couldn't act normal around Loki even before that, for fuck's sake!

A few moments later the door opens and Thor realizes how much he underestimated how fucked he is. Loki is wearing one of his silky robes! - Thor has really come to love them these past months - and it's just open enough to let Thor know that there's no shirt beneath it. Thankfully it's not the same purple one he was wearing last night; Thor would probably not be able to handle it, not that this is much easier. He swallows past the lump in his throat with a bit of difficulty and does his best to focus on Loki's face, nodding his head absently when Loki politely tells him to come inside. 

"I hope I'm not being too much of a bother. I told Frigga I could handle it somehow, but you know her, you can't tell her no," Loki says, smiling, as they head to the living room and Thor nods; he can definitely agree on that.

"It's okay. I- I don’t mind," he says as casually as he can, hoping that Loki doesn't interpret his nervousness as reluctance to help. 

"Good, good. It's only a few boxes really. I don't think they'll be any trouble for you," Loki says and Thor feels his face flush when he notices Loki glancing at his arms. The truth is that when he's not busy with school stuff - or secretly obsessing over Loki - he spends his time working out, and usually he'd welcome this kind of attention but everything seems to just make him more nervous right now.

"Come on," Loki says and starts walking towards a hall, apparently expecting Thor to follow him which Thor does. Only that it's slightly hard to focus even on something simple as walking when he can't take his eyes off Loki bare legs. The dark blue robe reaches just a couple of inches right beneath his ass and Thor thinks he can see a pair of matching silky shorts under the robe that are even shorter and do a truly terrible job covering anything.

His eyes go wide, when he sees that they're going to Loki's room and he debates on just finding an excuse and leaving; maybe he can still save himself from further embarrassment-

"Okay, so, I just need these to be put in the attic. If they're too heavy, it's fine, it's not that urgent," Loki says and bends slightly down to check something in one of the boxes, making Thor's breath hitch when his robe and shorts ride up, exposing more of his creamy thighs. "Thor?"

"Uh- yes, sure, I can do that," he says, nodding his head and trying to make his brain function normally, for once. Loki offers him a smile and moves out of the way so Thor can reach for one of the boxes. 

It's definitely not light but Thor is sure it won't be a problem. Loki shows him where the attic is and Thor starts lifting one box after another, reassuring Loki that it's fine when he asks him if they're too heavy. He finishes way sooner than he would like to and despite initially dreading to come here, he finds that now he doesn't want to leave. 

"Thank you so much, Thor. You have no idea how much of a help you've been," Loki tells him as they make their way back to the living room.

"Anytime," he says and he truly means it; he definitely wouldn't mind coming to Loki's house more often. "Uhm, I guess, I should get going-"

"Oh, but I haven't even actually thanked you, yet. I should, at least, offer you some water, soda, anything?"

"It's not necessary. It was nothing, really."

"I insist," Loki says and Thor would be stupid to refuse again.

"Water would be fine, thank you."

That brings a smile on Loki's face that Thor can't help but mirror. "Make yourself at home," he says, gesturing to the couch before heading to the kitchen.

Thor does as he's told and sits on the one corner of the couch, his hands fidgeting on his lap. Loki comes back a few moments later with a glass of water in his hand and places it on the table in front of the couch.

"Here you go," he says, before he sits as well, opting for the middle of the couch, letting only some inches of empty space between them.

"Is everything okay, Thor? You can go if I'm keeping you from something," Loki says and Thor is quick to shake his head, not wanting to leave just yet- or _ever_.

"No no, I'm- I'm fine," he replies, not very convincingly, finding a frown on Loki's face when he turns to look at him. 

"Are you sure?" Loki has turned his whole body towards him, one leg on the couch, bent and tucked beneath the other, the blue robe falling softly over one shoulder, exposing his collarbone and making it really difficult for Thor to breathe. "You look kind of nervous- well, more nervous than usual, that is," Loki comments and continues before Thor has chance to deny it. " _Ah_ , Thor. Is this about last night?"

Thor's eyes widen, his mouth falls open in shock and his heart is pounding fast, like it's trying to burst out of his chest. "Wh- what?"

He tries to calm himself but fails miserably. Still, he can hope. Maybe Loki isn't talking about _that_. There's no way he knows, right?

"Did you enjoy the show, Thor?"

"I- I don't know what-"

"Thor, come on," Loki interrupts him, chuckling, and moves a bit closer on the couch. "Did you really think I didn't know? You're not the only one that noticed that your room is right across mine."

"Oh shit, fuck I'm so sorry, Loki. I know I shouldn't have- I'll just leave, I'm really really sorry," he rumbles and he's about to get up before he dies right there from shame and guilt, but a hand on his thigh stops him. 

"Hey hey, Thor, darling calm down," Loki tells him calmly but firmly and Thor allows himself to sit back on the couch, but doesn't dare meet Loki's eyes. "I _knew_ and I didn't stop, what does that tell you, Thor? You're a smart boy, you can figure it out, can't you?"

Thor frowns slightly when he thinks about it and he can feel the warmth of Loki's body against him as he shuffles even closer to him. "Yesterday night was for you, baby," Loki says in a slightly lower voice and moves his hand that's still on Thor's leg, long fingers stroking his thigh through the rough material of his jeans.

"For me?" Thor asks in disbelief, starting to think that this all has been just a dream and he'll soon wake up. It's happened enough times before that he knows that this is a possibility. Or maybe it's a joke? A very cruel joke, but _why_? He doesn't understand what's going on. 

"Yes, Thor, for you," Loki replies, his hand going higher until he’s palming Thor's crotch. His cock had been half hard since the moment he saw Loki and stepped into his house, but it actually started to soften after him panicking about Loki knowing _everything_. And despite still being in shock, his dick reacts eagerly to Loki's touch, already starting to fill again. "So, tell me, Thor, did you enjoy the show?" Loki asks again and this time Thor nods his head helplessly, earning a pleased hum for Loki. 

"Yeah? Did you touch yourself while watching me? Thinking that it's you pinning me down and fucking me?" Loki asks and squeezes his cock, causing him to let out a breathless gasp. "Thor. Look at me," he demands and Thor hesitantly does so, feeling his flushed face turn even redder. 

Loki smiles at him and rewards him with rubbing his cock more firmly. "There's a good boy," he croons, now working Thor's jeans open with deft fingers. "Shh, you can relax, darling. I just wanna thank you for your help, okay?"

Thor nods, breathing out a quiet _okay_. He lifts his hips when Loki tugs at his jeans and boxers, pulling them down enough to free his now fully hard cock, causing it to slap against his stomach.

Loki doesn't bother being subtle as he looks at his lap and then back at him, raising an eyebrow, a smirk dancing on his pink lips. "And I thought the rest of you was _big_ ," Loki comments, managing to make Thor blush deeper even though he would be lying if he said that the words don't please him. 

He sighs when Loki's cool hand touches his heated skin, long delicate fingers being wrapped around the shaft of his cock. Loki hums and gives it a few strokes, making Thor's breath catch in his throat. He knew it'd feel _good_ if he ever were lucky enough that Loki would touch him but he hadn't imagined that it'd be so overwhelming. He moans low and needy when Loki brushes over the head with his thumb, rubbing at his slit and gathering the precum that's already there. 

Then Loki's hand is gone and Thor watches with wide eyes as Loki brings his thumb between his lips, making a pleased sound as he cleans it with his tongue. He withdraws his finger, only to lick a long stripe across his palm before bringing his hand to Thor's cock again, wet and sliding around it more smoothly than before.

"Thor, sweetheart, _breathe_ ," Loki says and Thor realizes that he's been holding his breath for the last few seconds and he sighs, exhaling a stuttered breath. Loki chuckles fondly, his free hand coming to Thor's head, caressing his hair soothingly. "That's it, just relax," he instructs and Thor can only nod, his mind focused on Loki's hand that's wrapped around his cock. 

He instinctively reaches to touch Loki's thigh and whines when Loki squeezes his cock not too gently. "Uh uh, no touching," Loki chides and Thor can't stop the pout from forming on his lips. "You can just look, for now," Loki says and Thor doesn't have much time to give Loki's words much thought because Loki is playing with his balls now, massaging them and gently kneading them in his palm, so Thor just moans his agreement.

Besides, looking is more than enough, if he's honest. He lets his eyes rake all over Loki's body and face, taking in every little detail that he hasn't been able to do before now. Loki has let his robe fall even lower over his shoulder and Thor can see the few freckles adorning the pale flawless skin, making him burn with the need to map them with his tongue and mouth. His gaze goes higher to Loki's delicate neck, his sharp jaw line and pink pretty lips, and he can't help but wonder how Loki's skin or mouth would taste against his tongue. 

"You like what you see, Thor?" Loki asks and Thor nods even though he's sure that Loki already knew the answer. "What do you like, baby? Tell me," Loki asks, rubbing again over the wet tip of his cock, eliciting a needy whine from him. 

"Everything- I like everything," Thor gasps, his hands clenching into fists to stop himself from reaching to touch Loki again. "I like your lips and your neck and your thighs- I wanna touch you so bad," he whimpers, his hips starting to rock forward, fucking into Loki's fist. 

"That's it, baby," Loki encourages and tightens his grip around his dick, his strokes growing faster. "Imagine that it's my ass you're fucking, your thick cock deep inside me, going harder and harder, making me scream. How does it feel, Thor?"

"Good, _so_ good. I can't-" he chokes out, a groan leaving his mouth as his orgasm approaches.

"I want you to come for me, Thor, come on, darling," Loki says- or more like demands, and Thor doesn't think he'd be able to deny him even if he wanted to. He comes with a cry of Loki's name on his lips, thick drops of cum landing on Loki's hand - and probably everywhere else, as well - as Loki milks him empty with a few skillful strokes. 

He's still panting when Loki withdraws his hand and reaches for some tissues from the table, cleaning his hands as well as he can, before gently wiping Thor's sensitive cock, too. Thor appreciates that Loki gives him a few moments to pull himself together, willing his breathing and heartbeat to calm down. 

"How was that, Thor?" Loki asks after a while, the hand on his head still caressing his hair and Thor thinks he'd like to stay right there forever.

"Perfect," he breathes out dreamily, not finding another more suitable word. Loki chuckles and grips gently his jaw, leaning closer to place a soft kiss on his lips that is over before Thor's brain can even register that it's happening.

"Frigga will probably start to get worried if you don't go home, soon," Loki says and Thor has to fight his urge to pout at that; he doesn't want to leave but he also knows that he can't stay, so he nods.

"Uhm, yeah right. I should go," he mumbles and gets up, awkwardly tucking himself into his boxers and then pulling up his jeans. "Thank you," he says, grimacing when he realizes that this is definitely not the right thing to say after getting a hand job. Still, Loki laughs quite fondly and smiles at him, so Thor can't bring himself to care.

"You're welcome, Thor," he says and gets up, as well, so they can head to the door. Thor wants to say something but he has no idea what so he stays silent, stupidly wishing that the way to the front door was much longer.

"Thank you, again, for your help, Thor," Loki says casually, like the last fifteen minutes never happened, and Thor just nods his head dumbly.

"I'll see you around, I guess," he mumbles awkwardly before making his way back to his house.

 

"Thor, honey? Everything okay? Did you manage to help Loki?" His mom asks the moment she sees that he's back. Thor feels his cheeks blush immediately and he prays silently that his mom won't notice anything. Not that there's anything to notice or, at least, he hopes there isn't. 

"Yes, yes. It was nothing," he mumbles, already trying to escape and head to his room. "I have a test, tomorrow. I’ll be in my room," he adds before quickly disappearing, hoping that his lie wasn't _too_ obvious. He locks himself in his room and collapses on his bed, his mind only now catching up with everything that's happened. 

For all the hours he had spent fantasizing about Loki, he'd never entertained the idea that anything like this might actually happen. He knew that there was no way he would make a move, no matter how much he wanted to, and the possibility of _Loki_ doing something hadn't even crossed his mind. And now, here he is, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, with a stupid wide grin on his face and his cock still slightly damp and sticky in his boxers, after _Loki_ made him come! 

He pinches himself just to be sure it's not a dream, not able to stop his grin from growing even wider when nothing happens; definitely not a dream then. 

The only problem is that he doesn't know how he's supposed to act now. What if it was a one-time thing and he has to pretend it never happened? He's not sure he can do that. He was already awkward around Loki, now that he knows how it feels to have him touch him like _that_ , he won't be able to ever talk or even look at him, knowing that he'll never get to have this again. 

Oh! But didn't Loki say that he wasn't allowed to touch _for now_? That must mean that this will happen again, right?

Thor really, _really_ hopes that it does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback 💞💞💞

A week passes without anything happening and Thor starts to accept - or, at least, try to - that this was his one and only chance. He supposes he should be grateful; once is better than nothing, right? But, still, he can't stop thinking about Loki's hand on his thigh and then on his cock, stroking him with delicate fingers like he knew exactly how Thor liked it. And then there's the feeling of Loki's soft lips against his own. He wants to experience this again; to have the opportunity to explore and taste Loki's mouth and preferably every other inch of his body. 

He groans in frustration and tries to turn his attention back to the book in front of him. It's not easy to do so when he can literally hear Loki's voice from the living room downstairs, where he's talking with his mom. Loki has been at their house as regularly as before during this last week, greeting him casually with a smile, exactly like he always has. The only thing that has changed is that Loki doesn't even come to his window anymore. Maybe he thought that he'd give Thor a hand job and easily get rid of his stalker just like that. Only that it kind of did exactly the opposite. There's hardly a time during the day that Thor isn't thinking about him. 

The next days pass torturously slow - or, at least, that's how it feels to Thor - and it's another week later when he finally has an excuse to go to Loki's house again, without looking like a creep. Well, he can only hope that he doesn't.

His mom is about to take a pie to Loki - she always makes one for him, too, when she bakes for them - when Thor suggests to take the pie to him, instead. His mom is actually delighted that he offers to help, apparently having to run to the grocery store really quick before it closes, and she thanks him and kisses his cheek, giving him a grateful smile. He feels only a little guilty for having an ulterior motive for helping his mom. 

The sound of the bell of Loki's front door echoes when Thor pushes the button with his free hand, the loud _ding_ making his nerves worse. He braces himself for whatever it's going to happen once Loki answers the door, which is probably - and unfortunately - nothing, if he's being honest with himself. 

The door opens a few moments later, revealing Loki in his shorts and an oversized black t-shirt that almost covers them completely. He looks surprised at first, but then smiles, moving aside to let Thor get inside. "Thor," Loki greets him and Thor is glad that his hands are busy holding the pan with the pie so they don't fidget nervously as usually. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Loki asks and Thor can't help but think that it was probably a mistake to come here. If Loki wanted him here he'd find an excuse and would ask him to come, instead of Thor appearing to his house uninvited. 

"Uhm, my mom made this," he motions to what he's holding, offering it to Loki who takes it, raising a questioning eyebrow. "It's a pie... I think," he says and Loki hums, slightly lifting the aluminum foil that covers the pan, his face immediately lighting up when he sees the pie. 

"Ah, cherry pie! She knows how much I loved it. Tell her I say thank you, she's truly the best," Loki says and inhales the smell of the pie, a soft grin on his lips.

"I will," Thor assures him, awkwardly standing at the door of the kitchen as Loki places the pie on the counter. "I- I should go, you're probably busy or something... I'll tell my mom you said thank you," he says, not waiting for an answer as he turns to leave. That was definitely a stupid idea, what did he expect? That he would just show up and get some more of the same treatment as the last time? It's not like Loki owes him anything. Still, it doesn't mean that it hurts any less to feel so unwelcome. He should have accepted that nothing more would happen-

"Thor." He's almost at the front door when Loki calls his name, making his heart stop a beat at the sound. 

"Yes?" He can't help the hopeful tone of his voice and he hesitantly turns to meet Loki's gaze, probably looking like a kicked puppy.

"I was actually about to watch a movie, you're welcome to stay if you are interested in joining me- and well, if you don't have anything else to do, of course," Loki says, surprising him, and Thor starts nodding before Loki has even finished talking. 

"Yeah, sure- I mean, I don't have anything else to do. A movie sounds great," he agrees, not caring if he sounds a bit _too_ eager. Loki wants him to stay and that's all that matters. 

They settle on the couch close enough that their shoulders touch every time one of them move, and Thor does his best to ease the tension of his body, trying to make himself relax. Loki told him the name of the movie before they started it and Thor nodded absently, not really caring about whatever they're about to watch. He knows that he won't be paying much attention to it, anyway. And, indeed, only minutes have passed since they sat and Thor catches himself already being distracted.

Loki is resting his bare feet on the small table in front of the couch - his toenails are painted black, Thor notices with delight; they look nice! - giving him a wonderful view of his long legs. Thor's eyes keep darting towards them and he only realizes that he hasn't watched even a second of the movie when Loki laughs at something that happens in it and Thor has no idea what it could be. Not that he cares. He focuses, instead, on Loki's beautiful laugh that makes his heart beat faster and he imagines how he would probably happily die if it were him that made Loki laugh. 

He wonders if Loki invited him to stay for the movie because he has something planned like the last time. Not that he minds just spending time with Loki. He'll take whatever Loki is willing to give him, if he's honest. That doesn't mean that he'll stop wishing for more. 

Maybe Loki wants _him_ to do something, this time. Could that be a possibility? Then again, even if Loki expects him to make a move, it's not like Thor actually knows what to do. He hasn't really been on any actual first dates before- not that this is a date, he reminds himself. Still, all he has done is having had a few stolen kisses in some parties, so he doesn't really have any experience. The last year or so, he has been busy basically obsessing over Loki and _well_ , falling in love with him, because he's sure that that's what this is, so he didn't - and still doesn't - bother with anyone else that might show any interest in him. Which leaves him with zero experience and no idea what he could do. 

_Oh!_ Maybe he can just put his arm around Loki's shoulders. He's pretty sure he's seen that in movies, so it must work, and anyway he doesn't have many options, he can't be picky. 

He raises his arm as casually as he can so he won't draw Loki's attention and then stretches it, slowly slipping it behind Loki's shoulders. He's so focused on being subtle that he doesn't notice Loki's eyes on him until he hears him laugh, the sound soft and beautiful and making Thor's heart flip. He feels his face turning red at Loki's amused expression and he quickly snatches his arm back.

Perfect. That was his only plan and he fucked it up. "I'm sorry," he mumbles, tilting slightly his head down to hide his embarrassment. 

"Thor," Loki says patiently and even though he doesn't sound upset, for a moment Thor expects to be asked to leave. "I don't mind," Loki tells him instead and Thor's head snaps at him before he can stop himself, surprise written clearly all over his face. 

"Oh..." He whispers a bit awkwardly and Loki offers him a small, sweet smile that might as well have caused Thor's heart to stop beating for a second, or two. 

He puts his arm around Loki again - more confidently this time -, letting his hand touch Loki's shoulder. He holds his breath when Loki shuffles closer to him, settling more comfortably on the couch, their bodies now pressed together. Then, Loki tilts slightly his head towards him, gently resting it on Thor's shoulder, before returning his attention back to the movie. 

Thor didn't know that just _sitting_ with someone so close could be so exhilarating. With Loki's head only a couple of inches away from his, all he can smell is his scent and he has to restrain himself from leaning closer and nuzzle Loki's hair. It smells so good, Thor wouldn't mind just staying like this forever. 

At some point, Loki even brings his legs up on the couch, tucking them almost against his chest and leaning closer to Thor. One of Loki's - almost _bare!_ \- legs is brushing against Thor's thigh, distracting him even more than before, while Loki's head is basically nestled between his shoulder and neck. 

It's rather intimate and Thor can only hope that Loki can't hear his heart pounding excitedly in his chest. Admittedly, cuddling with Loki is, also, something that he has imagined. In his fantasies, of course, they are naked and it's usually after they've fucked, sometimes Thor spooning Loki from behind with his cock still buried inside him. The thought makes him blush now, even though it's a rather lovely idea. 

Not that he doesn't love what is happening right now. Having Loki snuggled up so close to him feels more incredible than he could ever imagine. It's so cozy and warm; Thor wants to squeeze Loki in his arms and bury his face in his neck so he can inhale his intoxicating scent and then cover him in kisses, as well. 

As the time passes, Thor feels more and more relaxed, like having Loki in his arms is the most natural thing; it sure as hell feels like it. He wonders how long the movie has left until it ends, hoping that it doesn't finish anytime soon. He feels way too comfortable right now to move, especially considering that moving means letting Loki go and he's definitely not looking forward to doing that. Maybe Loki will put another movie on right after- Thor thinks he might even suggest it once this one ends.

**

Thor yawns and shifts, not bothering to open his eyes just yet. He hears the low sound coming from the TV and he frowns slightly; he doesn't remember falling asleep. His position is not very comfortable but it's not very bad either and the pillow he's resting his head on is unusually smooth. He nuzzles his cheek against it and smiles lazily; _so soft_. Oh, and there's a hand stroking his hair! This is really nice, no wonder he fell asleep. 

He tucks his hand between his cheek and his pillow, ready to go back to sleep, when a voice comes from right above him. 

"Thor?" Loki speaks softly and Thor can't help but think that his name sounds beautiful in Loki's voice. Maybe he's still sleeping then and this is just a dream-

Oh. _Oh_ shit. Definitely not a dream. 

He hesitantly croaks one eye open and, unfortunately, it's more than enough to make him realize what has happened. So, he's still in Loki's living room where they were supposed to be watching a movie but he somehow managed fall asleep. 

_Great job, Thor._

And how the hell did he end up curled up in the couch - which might not be small but it's definitely not big enough to fit both him and Loki - with his head on Loki's lap. There's even a blanket spread over his body. 

He tries not to panic as he finally opens both his eyes. Loki hasn't stopped caressing his hair - which feels extremely good, Thor notices - so he's probably not mad. Hopefully. 

He decides not to sit up just yet and he slightly rolls around so he can look up at Loki, who senses the movement and turns his attention to him. 

"There you are," he says with a warm smile, still keeping his voice down even though Thor is obviously awake. 

"Uh, hey," he says and clears his throat when his voice comes out croaked from just having woken up. "Sorry for falling asleep on you," he apologizes, looking sheepishly at Loki, trying to find any sign of anger or at least displeasure in his expression, but Loki is smiling at him and he even chuckles now, the sound soft and maybe a little fond, too.

"It's okay. I probably should have chosen a movie with a bit more action, hm?" Loki says and Thor immediately shakes his head.

"No, it's not that." _I wasn't paying attention, anyway. I was too busy looking at you and imagining things like always_ , is what Thor doesn't say. "What time is it?" He asks, realizing he has no idea how long he has been asleep. 

"Almost midnight. I called Frigga, told her you're here so she wouldn't worry."

Well, fuck. Thor didn't even think about letting his mom know where he is. He was supposed to just bring the pie to Loki and go back home.

"Oh. Thank you," he says and reluctantly moves to sits up. He yawns and rubs his eyes sleepily; he could easily fall asleep again right away, but he knows he has probably overstayed his welcome. 

"Hey, if you don't wanna go home now, I can prepare the couch for you. It's already pretty late."

"Oh, seriously? Sure, yeah. I mean, if- if you don't mind and it's not too much trouble," he blurts out, not considering even for a moment refusing Loki's offer.

"It's not. I'll bring you some clothes to change, I'm sure I can find something that fits you," Loki says with a small smile and gets up, shuffling to his room.

Ten minutes later Thor is standing in front of the couch that's now covered with Loki's sheets and he's actually wearing Loki's clothes; the t-shirt is a little tight around his shoulders and chest but the sweatpants are quite comfortable. 

"I'll be in my room if you need anything, okay?" Thor nods, his heart fluttering at the smile Loki gives him. "Goodnight, Thor. Sleep well," he says and with a gentle hand beneath Thor's chin he leans in and places a soft kiss on his cheek. Thor is pretty sure he can feel butterflies in his stomach. 

"Goo- goodnight," he croaks out and watches as Loki heads to his room. He touches the cheek Loki has kissed and smiles dreamily; every time he thinks he can't fall any deeper for Loki, he is proven wrong. 

He climbs into the couch and slips under the blanket, shifting until he gets comfortable. Everything smells like Loki - the clothes he's wearing, the pillow, the blanket - and he can't resist greedily breathing the distinctive scent in. It's so strong that it's like Loki is right there next to him, like when he was resting his head on Thor's shoulder only a couple of hours earlier. 

With Loki's scent everywhere around him it's not easy to go back to sleep and his cock doesn't take too long to react, which is the last thing he needs right now. He will just ignore it, he decides. He doesn't have any other options, after all. He's not in his room; he's in Loki's house, in his living room, lying on his couch- oh _shit_. He's lying on the very same couch where Loki touched him for the first - and, unfortunately, last - time! 

He clenches his hands in fists and does his best to restrain himself from reaching for his hardening dick. 

He _really_ , really shouldn't... Loki is sleeping only a couple of rooms away!

He groans quietly and curses under his breath as he feels his cock swelling in its full hardness at the sudden realization of how close Loki is. That thought was definitely not helpful. 

He cups his dick through his sweats - Loki's sweats, _fuck_ \- and gives the hard length a squeeze, feeling precum drooling over the head. He lifts his head and guiltily looks over his shoulder, sighing in relief when there's no hint of Loki. 

He should stop before it's too late. Loki might catch him like this any given time and Thor would be unable to explain himself-

and then maybe Loki would offer to help him and he'd touch him again or even make him come with his mouth, or he would just ride him right here on the couch.

"Fuck..." He grunts and bites his lip to stifle his sounds. He didn't even realize that he has slipped his hand inside his boxers, his fist firmly wrapped around his dick as he strokes himself. 

Thankfully, it won't take long. The feeling of Loki's body pressed against his own is still very fresh in his memory and he moves his hand fast, thinking about Loki's lips on his cheek, on his lips. 

Then he imagines how it would be to actually sleep with Loki, to join him in his bed and wrap himself around him, just feeling him close. He wonders if Loki is sleeping naked right now, his beautiful body covered only by soft blankets. It makes his cock throb desperately in his grip and he buries his face in the pillow, only to regret barely a moment later when his senses are overwhelmed with Loki's scent. 

It feels like both a blessing and a curse, being able to have Loki's sweet smell but not him, knowing that he is _so_ close and yet so far. 

Not that this stops his cock from twitching impatiently at every harsh tug he gives it, leaking more precum when Thor rubs over the slit. He feels his orgasm getting closer and he clumsily reaches for some tissues from the table next to him, cursing when he manages to push the whole box down on the floor. 

"Fuck, come on," he half-groans, half-whispers, and just grabs a few tissues, deciding to ignore the box for now; there’s no time for this. He quickens his movements and tightens his fist, his cock starting to pulse in his hand only seconds later. He manages to catch most drops with the tissues and he hisses when he wipes the slick head of his dick. 

He grabs his phone with his free hand and turns the flash on, wanting to make sure he hasn't left any... _evidence_ of what he did on Loki's sweats or blanket. Luckily for him, everything looks fine-

He freezes when he hears a sound coming from down the hall, probably from inside Loki's room, and he takes a deep breath, waiting for the inevitable to happen. He considers for a moment just running out of the house, with the cum-stained tissues still in his hands but no more sounds come in the next few seconds and he finally lets himself relax. 

His heart is still racing wildly as he quietly makes his way to the bathroom, his heartbeat slowing down a bit only when he sees the still safely closed door of Loki's bedroom. He flushes the tissues down the toilet, successfully getting rid of all the evidence, before washing his hands and returning to the living room. 

He slips under his blanket and settles on the couch, a proud grin creeping onto his face when he thinks what he did _and_ without getting caught! It makes him feel naughty and he can't hold back his giggles. He's still smiling as he feels his eyelids flutter close and it's hardly surprising when he ends up dreaming about Loki.

**

"-or? Thor, darling, wake up," a soft voice says and Thor grunts but turns towards the source of the sound, slowly letting his eyes flutter open. He's greeted with Loki's beautiful face right in front of him and for a moment he wonders if he's still sleeping; there's no way someone can look that pretty first thing in the morning! "Hey, good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks," he mumbles sleepily, fighting back a yawn. 

"Good. I have to go to work now, so just make sure you close the door when you leave for school. Okay?" Loki says and Thor nods obediently, doing his best to focus on what Loki is saying while his eyes roam over Loki's body and face. He's wearing a black, obviously rather expensive suit that looks like it's been tailored just for him, his hair is slicked back like usually, his bright eyes somehow looking even more beautiful now in the faint light of the morning.

"Oh, and I really hope you're usually quieter than last night, sweetheart. I doubt the walls at your house are that thick," Loki comments and Thor frowns in confusion, realization hitting him only when Loki bends down to pick up the box of tissues that Thor dropped yesterday while- 

“Shit, Loki- I didn't- I'm-"

"You were making such wonderful sounds, darling. Don't worry about it. There are pancakes in the kitchen, if you wanna eat before school," Loki tells him and winks at him, leaving Thor gaping at him, his cheeks burning. 

"Uh, th- thank you," he says eventually and pouts despite himself at Loki who's already heading to the front door. "Have a good day," he yells just before Loki leaves and earns himself a blinding smile in reply. 

He groans when the door closes and brings his hands on his heated cheeks. He can't believe how stupid he is. Of course, Loki would know; he seems to always know _everything_! 

Then again, this has proven to work just fine for Thor before. Didn't Loki jerk him off because he _knew_ Thor was watching him from his room?

A wide grin slowly spreads on his lips; maybe Loki knowing isn’t such a bad thing, after all. 

Besides, everything has been going pretty great since last night; Loki let him sleep with his head on his lap, suggested that Thor stay over and now he even made him breakfast! Honestly Thor can't think of a better way to be woken up; he wishes he could have this every morning, preferably with Loki in his arms. Maybe this will even actually happen some day, if he's lucky enough; he's definitely been so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting at his desk while trying to study is once again proven to be a huge mistake. His eyes keep darting up, searching for any sign of Loki in his room, only to get disappointed every time he finds nothing there. He knows Loki is home right now and he was really hoping that Loki would at least make an appearance in his room but he hasn't and Thor has been sitting here studying - or more like pretending to be studying - for almost an hour!

Anyway. He should just focus on studying. Maybe he should move this to his bed where he won't be getting constantly distracted by Loki and his absence-

but _what_ if Loki actually appears?

Nope, he's fine right where he is. Besides, he's sure that Loki won't leave his head no matter where he is sitting.

He absently rocks back and forth on his chair as he skims over the words on his biology book, going over the same page for what must be the tenth time; he still has no idea what he's supposed to be reading. Then he reaches for his phone and checks the time, not that he has anything planned- well, except for studying, obviously. 

He abandons his phone on the desk again, determined to go back to studying when he notices Loki's figure finally appearing in his room and his heart makes an excited flip flop in his chest. Loki's wearing the purple robe again - Thor has really missed it - and is rummaging through his closet until he finds what he's looking for, throwing a pair of black pants on his bed. Thor's heart starts beating faster as Loki lets the silky robe slide down his shoulders before removing it and carelessly tossing it on the mattress of his bed. He's completely _naked_ now and Thor really, _really_ hopes that Loki takes his time to get dressed because his cock is already responding eagerly to the sight-

He jumps when his phone buzzes and reaches for it blindly, reluctantly averting his gaze from Loki to see who it is. 

_Damn it._

"Mom?"

_"Ah Thor, you picked up! Are you at home, dear?"_

"Uh yeah, what's up?" He asks, his eyes still glued on Loki's naked form as Loki grabs a t-shirt from his closet, before bending down to get a pair of underwear, making Thor's breath hitch. 

_"-ilk left? Thor, are you listening?"_

"Uhm yes yes, I'm listening, mom. What is it?" He says when he realizes that she's talking to him, but he still doesn't take his eyes off Loki. 

_"I said, go see if there's any milk left in the fridge."_

"What- _now_?" He whines before he can stop himself; he can't leave now! He hasn't seen Loki since that morning at his house and now it's the first time he gets to admire the beautiful _view_ in what feels like forever. Loki hasn't even come to their house these past days, which Thor had found most concerning- until he heard from his mom that Loki has apparently been busy with work. That, at least, allowed Thor to relax a little, easing away his worries that Loki was avoiding him because he jerked off on his couch; his cheeks slightly heat up at the memory. So stupid. 

_"Thor,"_ his mom repeats and Thor grimaces at the sound, her impatience more than clear in her tone. 

"Fine, I'm going," he grumbles and glances one last time at Loki, who's now putting his t-shirt on, before all but running downstairs, almost tripping on his way to the kitchen. 

"We have milk, bye m-" he starts saying when he opens the fridge and sees the box of milk- "Oh, no we don't," he realizes when he lifts it and finds it almost completely empty; oh right... he was the one that put it in the fridge earlier this morning. _Whoops._

_"Okay, thank you, honey. I'll probably be home before six. Bye."_

Thor bids his mom goodbye, already quickly running to his room, and curses when he finds Loki's room empty. He slumps down into his chair, pouting and wondering when he'll be lucky enough to see Loki now.

Life's so unfair!

He groans when the doorbell rings and shuffles back downstairs, glaring at the door when the sound of the bell comes again. Who the fuck is so impatient?

_Oh shit._

"Loki! Hey!" He says a bit too excitedly, his heart jumping happily in his chest. Loki is wearing the black tight pants and the dark green t-shirt he saw him put on a couple of minutes before; he looks even more beautiful from this close.

"Thor," Loki greets him as Thor lets him inside. "How are you? Is Frigga home?"

"Uhm, no, sorry. My mom's not here. I think she'll be back in half an hour or so," Thor says, trying to hide his disappointment, and curses himself for being stupid enough to hope that Loki had come to see him.

Loki hums, his eyebrows drawn together in a thoughtful frown. "Perhaps I can wait for her-"

"Oh, yes! Great idea- I mean, sure you can wait, there's no problem," Thor replies, before Loki is even done talking. It's fine; it's only the hundredth time or so that he has been awkward and seemed way too eager to agree to any of Loki's suggestions. He's sure Loki has gotten used to him, by now. 

"Thank you," Loki says politely, doing a great job ignoring Thor's awkwardness, which Thor is kind of grateful for. 

"Oh, the pancakes were really delicious, by the way," he says once they settle on the couch in the living room, and he mentally high-fives himself; that's probably the most normal he's been around Loki. It probably won’t last. 

"Yeah? I'm glad you liked them," Loki replies, his lips curling into a small smirk. "I can make you pancakes again some time, if you'd like," he suggests and Thor feels a wide grin spreading on his face. 

"Yes, definitely, that would be awesome, thank you," he immediately agrees once again; he's not about to pass on an opportunity like that. 

Loki hums and nods his head once, his intense gaze making it hard for Thor to not avert his gaze. Especially since there's a dangerous glint in Loki's gorgeous green eyes now and it sends shivers of both excitement and nervousness down Thor's spine. "So, Thor... half an hour you said?"

Thor is slightly taken aback by the question, even though he has no idea what he was expecting. He hopes it doesn't mean that Loki has changed his mind and decided to leave instead of waiting here with him."Y- yes."

"Good," he says and then moves closer to Thor, his hand coming between his legs, palming him through his sweatpants. Thor gulps and exhales a stuttered breath as Loki massages his half-hard cock. 

"Wh-"

"Already?" Loki asks, both curiosity and wonder evident in his voice. "Did I interrupt anything when I came, Thor, or is it just... _me_?"

"It's you, it's only because of you," Thor gasps, finding difficult to breathe with Loki's fingers rubbing the wet head of his cock through the soft material of his sweats. 

Well, the truth of course is that he was about to _start_ something before - thanks to Loki again -, but the phone call with his mom had really killed the mood.

"Hm," Loki hums as if he's deep in thought and continues working him expertly with his hand, drawing a few quiet sighs from Thor. "Even before I touch you?"

Thor feels his face flush at Loki's comment, his cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment. "You- you're really pretty. Sorry," he mumbles and Loki chuckles, the sound fond and beautiful, even that making his cock twitch. 

"You don't have to apologize, Thor. I'm flattered, really," Loki reassures him, a playful smirk forming on his rosy lips, and Thor nods, but his embarrassment doesn't fade away just yet. Loki continues touching him teasingly, tracing the length of his now fully hard cock with his fingers, still not bothering to pull him out of his pants. 

"I didn't think you'd touch me again," he says - a bit breathlessly thanks to Loki's tantalizing touch - because even though this feels incredible, he's dying to know _why now_? He knows he's being stupid and that he should just enjoy it before Loki changes his mind but he needs to know. It's been weeks since that first time, what changed now?

"Is that so?" Loki replies, sounding slightly amused. 

"Y-yes." He's almost panting now, his breath getting caught in his throat as Loki caresses lightly his stomach and then slips his hand inside his sweats. "I started to think it was a one time thing. Will this happen again after today?" He can't help asking but he almost regrets it when he sees Loki's face grow more serious. 

"Listen, Thor… I like you, I do. And I obviously know that you like me, too," Loki starts and Thor can detect a hint of regret in his voice and even though the words make his stomach flutter he knows there's a _'but'_ coming and he braces himself for whatever it is that will follow. "But, to be honest, I thought that if you just got what you wanted you'd get over it- I mean you're only seventeen for fuck's sake, you should be having different crushes every week-"

"It's not just a crush! I really, really like you, Loki," he says desperately even though that might be the greatest understatement in all time; he's sure he doesn't just _like_ Loki. 

"Yeah, I've realized that, which is actually another reason why this shouldn't be happening. You really are a sweetheart, Thor, and I don't wanna end up hurting you... _But_ I'm, also, selfish and I want you, so how about we stop talking and you let me blow you before your mom comes home?"

Thor knows that he has basically gotten no actual answer from Loki- well, yes, he knows that Loki wants him, too, but he still has no idea if this will happen again and where they stand with each other. Is Thor even allowed to touch him? Kiss him? 

The only thing he knows for sure is that he would die to have Loki's mouth on his cock so he nods immediately, breathing out an eager _’yes’_. All thoughts and worries disappear from his mind as he watches Loki get on his knees right before him, nudging Thor's legs apart so he can settle between them. Loki reaches for the waistband of his sweatpants and Thor helps him pull them down to his thighs along with his boxers. He whines quietly when Loki takes him in his hand and gives his cock a few tugs, the head already shining with precum. Knowing that they don't have much time Loki brings his dick to his mouth without any more teasing and Thor grunts as Loki rubs the tip over his rosy lips, making them glisten. 

Loki darts his tongue out and licks his lips clean, humming softly before lapping at his cock. He starts with small kitten licks over the head and then longer ones, beginning from the base of his cock and up to the tip. Thor grips the cushions on the couch in his fists and moans when Loki wraps his lips around him. Then he suckles on the head, hollowing his cheeks, and slowly gets the hard length deeper into his mouth, his tongue dancing expertly around it. 

Thor fights the urge to close his eyes, wanting to relish every single second of Loki with his dick in his pretty mouth, his pink lips stretching around it more and more beautifully as he takes it deeper. Soon, Loki starts bobbing his head up and down, sucking and swallowing around his cock skillfully and Thor feels his orgasm approaching dangerously fast, which isn't surprising; just the sight could make him come in seconds. Loki works his head up and down at a quick, steady pace, tonguing at the sensitive head and licking the precum that Thor can't seem able to stop leaking. 

"Loki, Loki please," he moans desperately and barely manages to resist bucking his hips up into Loki's welcoming wet heat and fucking his mouth as his balls tighten in warning. He really doesn't want it to end so soon and before he knows what he's doing, one of his hands flies to the back of Loki's head and grips his hair, tugging at it hard enough to pull him off his cock causing the wet length to slap against his lower stomach and eliciting a curse and a grunt of pain from Loki. 

"I'm sorry- fuck, I'm so sorry," Thor apologizes between his pants and does his best to stroke Loki's scalp soothingly.

"I should just leave you like that for this," Loki mutters and Thor's eyes go wide in terror. 

"No no no, Loki please! I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to! I won't do it again, I promise! Please, _please_ don't stop," he begs and mewls in relief when Loki wraps his hand around his cock.

"You're lucky I like you. Now be a good boy and stay still for me," Loki orders and Thor nods immediately, returning his hand on the couch just to be sure that he won't do anything stupid again. Loki strokes him steadily and spits on the head to smooth his movements, slowly picking up his pace. Thor chokes out a whine when he feels Loki's slick tongue on his balls and he grunts needily when Loki takes one of them in his mouth. Loki sucks on it gently and hums around it, making Thor tremble, before letting it slip out of his mouth with a wet pop. 

Then he mouths his way up to Thor's cock and soon his lips are back around him, swallowing the head while his one hand works on the rest of his dick and his other one fondles his saliva-slick balls. Loki's mouth feels like heaven around his cock and Thor curses himself for not being able to last longer. It's just that Loki is so fucking good at this - not that Thor has any other experience to compare this to, but he knows this right now feels fucking _fantastic_ \- and he sucks him with such greediness that Thor knows he's going to explode any moment now. 

"Loki, I- I'm close, please please I _need_ -," he gasps and moans, not sure what he's pleading for but knowing that whatever it is Loki will understand and give it to him. And, indeed, he's anything but disappointed. Loki hums and meets his gaze as he swallows his cock deeper and deeper, bright green eyes staring at him hungrily, successfully sending Thor to the edge. 

He cries out Loki's name as he spills his load inside his mouth and down his throat, and Loki keeps sucking on his cock, swallowing his release until the last drop of cum before pulling away. He laps at the wet head one last time and then wipes his swollen red lips with the back of his hand as he gets up. Before Thor knows it Loki's climbing in his lap, straddling his thighs and pulling him in a deep kiss. 

Loki's hands on his hair guide his head until it's in the position Loki wishes and then he shoves his tongue inside his mouth, letting Thor taste himself on Loki's tongue. Loki rocks his hips against him and Thor is delighted to feel Loki's hard cock rubbing against his stomach. Despite still not knowing whether he's allowed to actually touch Loki or not, he moves his hands on Loki's thighs and then slowly on his ass. He slightly squeezes the round cheeks in his palms through Loki's jeans and encouraged by Loki's moan he does it again, harder this time. 

He's been dreaming of touching Loki like that for months now, probably since the first time his eyes landed on Loki's perfect ass, so he's not surprised when he feels his cock stirring beneath Loki. He whines when Loki nips at his bottom lip a bit harshly but welcomes the kisses on his jaw and throat. Loki sucks on the sensitive skin of his neck hard enough to make him shiver but it's obvious that he's careful not to leave any marks behind, which causes Thor to feel more disappointed than he expected.

Still, it all makes him dizzy with arousal - Loki's skilled mouth on his skin, his weight on top him as he grinds against him, and Loki's ass in his greedy hands - and his cock is already half-hard again. 

"Thor," Loki pants and Thor grunts in reply, loving the way his name sounds in Loki's breathless voice. "Wh- when does Odin come home?" He asks, taking Thor by surprise. What does his father have to do with- oh. _Oh._

"Shit shit shit," he groans but can't help whining in protest when Loki pulls away and hastily climbs off his lap. He's been so focused on _this_ \- justifiably so - that he heard the door of the garage closing only after Loki asked him. He completely forgot that his father comes home earlier on Friday's. 

"Fucking great," Loki mutters as he tries to compose himself, fixing his clothes and hair, before turning to help Thor, apparently not trusting him to do so himself. Thor actually appreciates it; he's still too aroused to function normally. 

"Sorry," he mumbles apologetically and slightly pouts, hoping that this didn't just ruin everything. 

"You didn't do anything, darling," Loki tells him reassuringly and pecks his lips, before running his long fingers through Thor's hair to fix it. "Now go get me a glass of water, you're too fucking transparent; Odin will probably see through you the moment he steps inside the house," he says and Thor doesn't object; he's never been a very good liar, especially when most of his blood seems to still be in his cock instead of his brain. 

He makes his way to the kitchen, his heart pounding in his chest as he hears the front door opening and then closing. He hears Loki and his father greet each other and can't help but be impressed with how neutral Loki's voice sounds. Well, not exactly neutral; it sounds slightly cold and distant like every time Loki and his father talk. Thor knows that even now they're only trying for his Frigga's sake; his father for some reason hadn't liked Loki from the beginning and after a while Loki stopped trying or pretending to be interested in having any kind of conversation with Odin. Now they simply tolerate each other's presence when Frigga has Loki over for dinner or whatever. 

Thor never understood why his father doesn't like Loki but he knows that Odin is just weird like that so he hasn't given it any more thought. After all, the feeling seems to be mutual. 

He feels more composed when he heads back to the living room - luckily for him his father's voice is a great boner killer -, so he smiles and greets him in the hallway as nonchalantly as he can. His father eyes him a bit suspiciously, his eyebrows drawn into a frown, but he doesn't seem to find whatever he's looking for because after a few seconds he nods his head once and then simply goes to the bathroom. 

"Uhm, I brought your water," he says when he gets to the living room and tries to hide his disappointment when he finds Loki already standing and ready to leave.

"I'd better go," he says, smiling a bit apologetically. "Just tell Frigga to call me, okay?"

"Can I call you, too?" He blurts out before he can stop himself and Loki raises a surprised eyebrow at him. "Or text, maybe? I mean, it's okay if you don't want- I shouldn't have-"

"Give me your phone, Thor," Loki interrupts him, sounding amused, and holds out his hand, waiting for Thor to give him his phone. Loki takes it and returns it to him a few seconds later after saving his number, leaning closer to kiss the corner of his lips. 

"Don't forget to tell Frigga to call me," he reminds him and Thor nods even though Loki has already turned around, making his way to the front door. 

He looks down at his phone, at the new contact under the name _Loki_ and feels a wide grin spreading on his face, his cheeks almost hurting. Even though things between him and Loki are still pretty unclear, now he at least know that Loki actually _likes_ him and he even gave him his phone number! This must be a good sign- oh, and not to mention the freaking _blow job_!

Yeap. Definitely a good sign.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support!!🤗🤗🤗 I'm really happy to see that you're liking this so far and I hope you keep enjoying the next chapters, as well😀❤️

Thor stares at the screen of his phone, feeling like Loki's contact is staring back at him, like it _knows_ that Thor has been looking at it for the past twenty minutes. He's been wanting to send a text to Loki since the moment Loki gave him his number but he still hasn't managed to muster enough courage to actually do it. It's just that everything he types is _wrong_ \- but he really wants to talk to him so he has to decide on something. 

_’hey how r u?’_

No, definitely no, that's not it. He can't text Loki like... like a _teenager_. 

Damn it. This will be harder than he expected.

_’Dear Loki, how is this fine day finding you?  
Sincerely yours, Thor.’_

He grimaces when he reads it; way too formal. He's not writing a fucking letter!

Let’s try again; it can’t get worse than that. Hopefully.

_’Hello Loki. It's me Thor.’_

Okay, good start, he's got this! Even though he should probably be a bit more specific about who he is; Loki might know many Thor's. 

_’Hello Loki. It's me Thor your neighbor. You gave me your number yesterday after my dad interrupted us and after the blow job which was amazing by the way thank you-‘_

Oh God, what the fuck is he doing?! 

He deletes the text and tosses his phone across the bed, trying to gather his thoughts. He can do it, it's only one simple text. 

He just- he just has to fucking do it. 

He grabs his phone again and starts typing, using his whole last two remaining brain cells- because yes, he's sure there are no more than that left in there.

**To: Loki** 😘😍🤗🤤💘💝💞💖❤️💛💚💙💜 

(Yes he added a couple of emojis to the name of the contact. Whatever. It's not a big deal!)

‘Hey! How are you? Is this a bad time? I hope I'm not bothering you.  
Thor’

He sends it before he has time to overthink it and regret it, only slightly cringing at how he actually managed to sound awkward even through a text. He guesses it could be worse. Now he only needs Loki to reply- what if Loki gave him his number just out of politeness? Then again, Loki doesn't really seem like the kind of person that does things he doesn't want to, so Thor will go with that. Minutes pass without a reply and his frown only grows deeper, his lips curled down in a pout. 

He jumps on his bed when his phone buzzes and hesitantly reaches for it, unlocking it and grinning like a fool when the screen lightens up and he sees Loki's name. 

**From: Loki** 😘😍🤗🤤💘💝💞💖❤️💛💚💙💜  
‘I was wondering when you'd text. And you're not bothering me, don't worry. I'm just taking a bath, what about you?’

Thor is not even the least surprised when his cock stirs in his pants, his mind immediately supplying images of Loki naked in the bathtub, his wet gorgeous body hiding under the foam, waiting for Thor to explore it. 

Well, _fuck_.

He ignores his dick for now and types his reply, not wanting to leave Loki waiting. 

**To: Loki** 😘😍🤗🤤💘💝💞💖❤️💛💚💙💜  
‘That sounds nice. I'm not really doing anything. Just lying in bed I guess’

Loki's answer comes faster this time, making Thor's grin widen. 

**From: Loki** 😘😍🤗🤤💘💝💞💖❤️💛💚💙💜  
‘Little liar. Just lying in bed and thinking how great it'd be if you joined me, you mean?’

Thor's face heats up when he reads the text. _How does Loki know?_

Oh!

Unless he told Thor for this exact reason! Maybe Loki wanted him to think about that, wanted to tease him, knowing very well that Thor is unable to resist him. 

His phone buzzes again and his eyes widen when he sees that it's a _freaking phone call_ instead of a text! With his hand shaking both in excitement and nervousness he accepts the call, bringing the phone to his ear. 

_"You know, I don't think my bathtub would be big enough for both of us but I'm sure we could make it work somehow, what do you think, Thor?"_

Thor's cock twitches just at the sound of Loki's voice and he nods his head eagerly before he realizes that Loki can't fucking see him. 

"Yes, sure, definitely! I'd be happy to give it a try!" He agrees, welcoming Loki's soft chuckle. 

_"Would you prefer we tex-"_

"Oh no no, whatever you want, I don't mind. This is nice actually," he hurries to reply, because it fucking is nice even if it somehow makes him even more nervous than he usually is when he talks to Loki in person. 

_"Okay, then,"_ Loki says easily, managing to make Thor's nerves both better and worse. 

"Uhm, are you- are you still taking a bath?" He asks as nonchalantly as he can, doing his best to ignore his cock that's screaming for some attention. He's not sure if he should start jerking off while talking on the phone with Loki- unless that's what Loki wants him to do... _is it?_

 _"Mhm,"_ Loki hums, but doesn't stop there. _"And are you still imagining how it'd be if you were here?"_

"I don't think my mind can think about anything else right now," Thor says sincerely and Loki chuckles.

 _"Well, good. It'd be a shame if I were the only one thinking about it,"_ Loki tells him and this time Thor doesn't stop himself from reaching for his cock; Loki wants this, too, it's fine! _"We could have such fun, don't you think, Thor? Maybe I'd take that big cock of yours in my mouth, again,"_ he continues and Thor can't help groaning; Loki wants to suck him off again _and_ thinks that his dick is big. 

"Fuck, Loki, yes please," he moans needily even though he has no idea what he's pleading for. The only thing he knows for sure is that he doesn't want Loki to stop talking- and that he'd kill to have that perfect mouth on his cock again. 

_"Yeah, I knew you'd like that idea. If you were a good boy, maybe I'd even let you fuck my face this time,"_ Loki tells him and both his breathless voice and the filthy words make Thor whine, his hips bucking up desperately into his fist. _"You know... if you were a good boy, I'd let you do anything you wanted,"_ Loki says and Thor presses his face against his shoulder to silence his groans that only grow louder as Loki talks. 

He thinks he should say something, anything, but he can't bring himself to do so- not when he can hear Loki moan and whimper quietly and so beautifully on the other end of the phone. He realizes Loki is touching himself, too, and immediately images of Loki pleasuring himself on his bed with his dildo come to his mind. He picks up the pace of his movements, his hand sliding up and down his shaft quickly as more and more precum keeps drooling over the head. 

"Are you touching yourself, too?" He asks and he knows he would have probably died from embarrassment at his words, were he not so aroused, his mind only able to focus on Loki. 

_"Oh, I certainly am. And I can't stop thinking about how good it'd feel if it were your fingers inside me instead of mine- or better yet, your fat cock,"_ Loki sighs and Thor feels pressure building up low in his groin. He imagines fucking Loki with his fingers first, only to replace them with his dick, making him whine and moan in pleasure just as prettily as he does now, but louder. _"You'd fill me so good, baby- you know... since the first time I made you come I can't fucking stop imagining how you'd feel inside me,"_ Loki admits and that's all Thor needs before he starts coming. 

"Fuck- oh God, Loki, fuck fuck _fuck_ ," he grunts and bites down at his bottom lip hard, muffling the rest of his sounds as he shoots cum all over his hand and his sweatpants. He's still spilling when he notices pants and whines coming from Loki and he blurts out another fat drop of cum when he realizes that Loki is climaxing, too. He closes his eyes and just listens to those sweet, soft whimpers as he slowly milks himself empty, his cock feeling too sensitive by the time he has stopped stroking it. 

_"Fuck, that was really fucking good, darling,"_ Loki sighs kind of breathlessly and Thor does his best to imagine the possible sated smile on Loki's face; he's sure it must be the most beautiful. 

"I- I really liked it, too," he says, even though that's definitely an understatement. He fucking _loved_ it. The only thing better than just hearing Loki like that, would be being able to actually touch him, which might happen eventually if Loki's words are anything to go by. Loki told him he hasn't stopped thinking about having his dick inside him, this must means that Loki wants this to happen. "Did you mean what you said?" He asks, wanting to know whether it were just words or Loki actually meant them before he gets his hopes up, even though it's probably already too late for that. "That you've been thinking about me?"

 _"I meant everything I said, Thor,"_ Loki tells him and Thor can hear the smile in his voice; it makes his heart flip and he's sure these are butterflies fluttering in his stomach again.

"Really? Because I think about you _all_ the time. You're my favorite thing to think about," he confesses and his words couldn't have been truer; there's hardly a time during the day _and_ night that Loki isn't occupying his mind. 

_"You're the sweetest, you know that?"_ Loki tells him and Thor is glad that Loki can't see him right now because he feels his face turning ridiculously red. _"You should probably go to sleep though, it's getting pretty late. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"_ Thor wants to object but the prospect of talking to Loki again tomorrow is enough to make him bite back any words of protest, so he just hums. _"Goodnight, Thor."_

"Goodnight, Loki. Sweet dreams," he mumbles and reluctantly withdraws his phone from his ear when Loki hangs up. He grimaces when he sees the mess on his lap. He reaches for some tissues and cleans himself up before removing his sweatpants and slipping back in his boxers, too lazy to get up and find a new pair of sweats. He just settles on his bed and pulls the covers over him, a wide smile spreading on his face when his mind unavoidably goes to Loki.

He feels exhausted and he yawns sleepily but his body is still thrumming with excitement as he replays all of Loki's words in his head. He never let himself think that this might be possible and even now he still can't believe that all this has actually happened. Loki, the same Loki he's been thinking and dreaming about for almost a year now, likes him- _wants_ him, too. He's been fantasizing about Loki for so long that now that he might actually get what he's been craving for, it almost feels too much. 

_Anything you want_ , Loki said and Thor shivers at the thought of being allowed to kiss and taste and touch every inch of Loki's gorgeous body. He knows that if he dwells on it for a bit longer he'll start growing hard again, so he wills his thoughts to calm down. Instead, he thinks about just holding Loki in his arms and caressing his soft skin, nuzzling his hair and gently kissing his neck, and before he knows it he's drifting off to sleep, a content wide smile formed on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor isn't sure how he ended up here but he knows he has to thank his mom for it. When he complained to her about having difficulties with his AP Biology class, his mom absently suggested that he ask help from Loki. Thor only frowned at first - _what? Loki?_ \- but he wasn't about to pass on an opportunity to go to Loki's house, so he didn't question his mom. 

Still, despite how much Thor liked the idea of spending time with Loki alone, he couldn't ask him for help; his cheeks started burning up just at the thought of it! So, of course, he was rather relieved when his mom - after rolling her eyes at him, obviously amused - called Loki. 

So, here he is, at Loki's house, sitting next to him at the kitchen table, as Loki is talking about molecules and atoms and cells and other boring stuff. As it turned out Loki is quite the nerd - which Thor, of course, finds adorable and yes, sexy too; like anything else Loki does - and he was even excited to help when Frigga told him. 

Now, Thor is doing his best to focus on what Loki is saying, but instead he keeps getting distracted by the way Loki's pink lips are moving, immediately wondering what they'd taste like if he kissed them right now. He occasionally nods his head to show that he's paying attention as his eyes are busy taking everything in, enjoying the close proximity between them.

"You're not listening to anything I'm saying, are you?" Loki says and Thor instinctively nods before his mind has any time to process Loki's words. 

"What- no, of course I'm listening! Yeap, totally listening. Carry on," he murmurs and offers him a wide, innocent grin. 

"Thor..." Loki says in warning, raising a dark eyebrow at him. 

"... Yeah?" Thor mumbles sheepishly; Loki can look pretty intimidating when he wants to- like he is now for example.

"Well… I guess I have to motivate you, hm... That's what any good teacher would do, isn’t that right, Thor?" Loki says and now there's a playful glint in his green eyes, his lips curling into a smirk. "Be a good boy and concentrate on Biology _now_ and we can do whatever you want _later_... How does that sound?"

Thor's eyes go wide in surprise, his mind already going through all the possibilities of what they can do. "Really? Anything I want? _Anything_ anything??"

"Anything."

"Yeah, okay, definitely. I'll do my best!" He promises and Loki gives him a satisfied nod. 

**

It's not easy; it actually feels pretty damn hard, and he has to muster all the self-control he can manage so that he won't break his promise. He occasionally catches himself staring at Loki's lips or his eyes or his neck and he has to shake himself off those thoughts, quickly returning his attention back to what Loki's saying. Soon, he realizes that now that he's actually focusing, Loki is a pretty damn good teacher and Biology doesn't sound as threatening as before; he could even say that he's starting to understand most of it. 

It's more than two hours later when Loki finally deems him ready for his test tomorrow; Thor is more than pleased with the results, too. He gathers his things and puts them in his backpack, looking at Loki expectantly. He can tell that Loki is amused by his impatience, but he can't help it; he's been trying so hard not to think about it these past couple of hours that he can't wait anymore now. He wants to say something, to remind Loki of their... _deal_ but he, also, knows that Loki doesn't actually owe him anything; still he hopes Loki wants to keep his end of the deal, as well. 

Before he has time to start worrying about it, Loki gets up from his chair and Thor holds his breath as he watches him- _feels_ him slide on his lap. Loki is a comfortable weight on his thighs, the warmth of his body seeping into him even through their clothes, and Thor's hands move to settle on his hips almost of their own accord. 

"So?" Loki starts and brings his hand on the side of Thor's face, soft fingers caressing his jaw and tucking a stray blond strand of hair behind his ear, easily stealing Thor's breath away. "What do you want, Thor?"

Thor gulps, having a hard time holding eye contact with Loki up this close. "I wanna touch you," he says simply, because that's the only thing he can think of right now, even though the first answer that comes to his mind is _everything_. 

"You can touch me," Loki tells him, smiling at him, and reaches to grip Thor's wrist, guiding his hand to his ass. 

Thor's cock gives a jolt and he squeezes the plump cheek in his hand, gently at first and then a bit firmer when Loki hums his approval. He moves his other hand to Loki's perfect ass, too, and he feels warmth flood in his belly at Loki's proud smile. 

"What else?" Loki asks as he starts mouthing at his jaw, slowly kissing his way to his ear where he nibbles playfully on his earlobe, making goosebumps rise all over Thor's skin. 

"I- I don't know," he breathes out, his mind going blank as Loki proceeds to lick and kiss his neck. He sighs and kneads the globes of Loki's ass hard, pulling him closer to him and biting back a whine when he feels Loki's erection against his own. It's as exciting as the last time, being able to touch Loki, knowing that he wants him too, feeling the evidence of his arousal, knowing that _he_ has caused this; it makes him dizzy. "Can I...maybe- I wanna eat you out, can I? Please?" He blurts out before he can stop himself, feeling his cheeks heat up, like his face is on fire. 

Loki pulls away so he can look at him, his lips twitching up at the corners. "Is that what you want, darling?"

Thor nods his head eagerly and only barely manages to hold back his whine when Loki starts climbing off his lap. "Come on," Loki tells him and starts heading towards his bedroom, with Thor following right behind him. 

Loki stops when they reach the bed and turns around to pull Thor in a kiss. Thor gasps in surprise before immediately starting to kiss back. Loki slowly lowers himself on the mattress and tugs at Thor's t-shirt demandingly, guiding him on the bed with him. 

Thor lets himself be pulled closer and he settles on top of Loki, who has spread his legs, inviting him between them. They keep kissing and kissing and then some more and Thor starts rocking his hips against Loki's before he knows what he's doing; he's so hard that he feels almost delirious with lust and they have barely even started. His hands wander greedily over every inch of Loki's body that he can reach and he slips one beneath Loki's t-shirt, encouraged by the pleased hum Loki lets out against his mouth. 

His skin is soft and warm and everything Thor has ever dreamt about and he groans helplessly into the kiss; he wants to never stop touching Loki. 

And he would really like it if Loki keeps touching him, too. Loki's hands travel down his back and even lower, squeezing and kneading the meat of his ass before returning up again so he can tug Thor's t-shirt off. Thor helps him remove it even though reluctant to pull away until he realizes that he can, also, take Loki's t-shirt off, which is exactly what he does. He tosses it away on the floor where his own t-shirt landed and quickly brings his hands on Loki's body, feeling almost overwhelmed at being able to see and touch so many wonderful inches of exposed skin. 

"How do you want me, Thor?" Loki asks him. The question takes Thor aback, his cock twitching immediately in response, and he tries to find an answer, his mind running through all the porn he has watched during the last years. 

"Just- just like this," he says eventually.

Loki hums and Thor has to hold his breath as he watches Loki reach for the waist band of his own sweats, slowly sliding them down. Thor shifts slightly away, allowing him to take them off completely, and he's sure he can hardly breathe when he finds no underwear beneath Loki's sweatpants; only more and more inches of creamy skin. Then his eyes land on Loki's pink, hard cock that rests prettily against his lower stomach, the head glistening with precum. 

He settles better between Loki's thighs and reaches hesitantly with his hand, letting it caress Loki's sides and belly, delighted to see goosebumps rising over Loki's skin from the featherlight touch. He wants to take Loki's cock in his hand, to find out how it'll feel to wrap his fingers around it but he doesn't dare do so. Thankfully, Loki sees his hesitation. 

"Thor, darling. Relax," he tells him and then grips his wrist, guiding his hand lower. Thor exhales a stuttered breath and lets his fingers brush over the length of Loki's dick, managing to draw a pleased sigh from him. Encouraged by the sweet sound he takes Loki in his hand and gives it a few strokes, the sensation feeling almost the same as when he jerks himself and yet the knowledge that it's _Loki_ that he is touching makes it completely different, overwhelming. He rubs his thumb over the wet head like he likes doing to himself and he's pleased to hear Loki moan low at the touch. 

He wants to let his hand wander even lower, to the place he's dying to have his mouth on but he feels like he should ask for permission first, even though Loki didn't refuse when he told him what he would like to do. 

"You can touch me wherever you want, Thor," Loki says, as if he can actually read his thoughts, and spreads his legs obscenely wide, chasing Thor's hesitation away. "Hey, it's okay if you changed your mind and you want something else- or nothing at all-"

"What- Loki, no! I want this, I really, _really_ do. I just- I haven't done anything like this before... and I don't wanna fuck this up," he mumbles sincerely, needing to make sure that Loki knows that this is exactly what he wants. 

A soft smile spreads on Loki's lips and he sits up, pulling him in a kiss with a gentle hand cupping his cheek. "Thor, you won't fuck anything up. Just relax and let yourself enjoy it, okay? You'll do fine. More than fine, I'm sure," he says reassuringly, bringing a smile on Thor's face, as well. 

"I wanna make sure you enjoy it, too," he murmurs and now Loki smirks at him. 

"Oh, we can definitely do that, darling," he says and presses Thor's hand against his opening, drawing choked moans from both of them. Thor starts circling Loki's rim instinctively and Loki nods at him encouragingly, pecking his lips one more time before lying back down. 

Thor keeps stroking over the puckered hole, almost surprised at how small it feels as it flutters against his touch. He steals a few curious glances down where his fingers are teasing the tiny opening, burning with the desire to explore it both with his eyes and his tongue. 

"You can look, too," Loki tells him; apparently his subtle glances weren't so subtle, after all. Thor feels his face heat up at being caught but he's grateful for being given permission to look. 

He cranes slightly his neck so he can have a more clear view, his eyes immediately landing on Loki's entrance. It's indeed small, even as it gapes open when he brushes his thumb over it. It's pink and looks as smooth as it feels to the touch; it makes Thor's mouth water. It's so _pretty_ \- just like the rest of Loki. 

Loki's laugh draws his attention away and Thor looks at him confused, scared that he might have done something stupid. "Pretty, huh?"

" _Oh._ " He blushes when he realizes that he said the last part out loud but he notices how pleased Loki looks, so he can't bring himself to regret it. "It is pretty- _you_ are pretty," he says and continues before he loses his courage. "Can I..?" He trails off and motions down between Loki's legs, receiving a nod and hum from him. 

He doesn't let his nerves stop him from lowering himself on the mattress, his eagerness to finally have his mouth on Loki helping him focus on nothing but this. He has watched this many times in porn before and he has fantasized doing it to Loki just as many, if not more, so he feels rather excited. 

He can't resist brushing his mouth against Loki's thighs, gently biting at the meat there, relishing how soft they feel against his lips. He just goes with instinct from then on, his hands and mouth doing everything he's been imagining for a year now, hoping that Loki will tell him if he does something wrong. 

He takes a deep breath when he reaches Loki's entrance, doing his best to calm himself, before he gives it an experimental lick, earning a gasp from Loki. He drags his tongue over it again and again and Loki hums, bringing a hand to the back of his head. It helps Thor relax, feeling Loki's long fingers pet his hair, and he grows bolder, lets his tongue trace the pink rim of Loki's hole. 

He nuzzles his cheek against Loki's inner thigh as he keeps licking, inhaling his musky scent that's laced with the faint, lingering smell of coconut, which Thor guesses must be the body lotion Loki uses. Thor already feels addicted to it and he dives in hungrier, poking the little hole with the tip of his tongue. 

"Yeah, that's it, Thor. You're doing so well, baby," Loki sighs. His beautiful voice has started growing breathless and Thor's cock gives an instant jolt at the sound, his mind set on making Loki let out all kinds of pretty sounds for him. 

He finally feels the tight ring of muscle give way to him and he starts easing his tongue inside, reveling in how Loki's grip on his hair tightens and loosens as he pushes in more firmly. He pumps his tongue in and out a few times, trying to work it all the way inside, past the resistance. 

It feels so incredibly tight around his tongue as it finally slides in Loki's body, so deliciously warm and smooth that he thinks he can probably come just from thinking how it would feel around his dick. He tries to ignore his achingly hard cock for now and focuses on easing his tongue in and out of Loki's hole, delighted to hear low moans coming from him. 

He gradually picks up his pace and he feels captivated by the way Loki's muscles slowly loosen around his tongue, his now slick inner walls allowing him to slide in and out smoothly. He tries closing his lips around the rim as he fucks in with his tongue, and then sucks hard, does it again when it elicits a whine from Loki. 

"Fuck Thor, baby, do that again," he gasps and Thor has never been happier to obey. 

He licks and sucks greedily on the ring of muscle, ignoring the spit dripping down his chin. Loki's fist on his hair clenches and he tugs at it, pulling Thor closer, keeping his mouth right where he wants it. It makes Thor feel desired, _needed_ and he redoubles his efforts, fucking his tongue in Loki's hole in earnest. Loki lifts a leg up and places his foot on Thor's back, his hips starting to rock downwards, grinding against Thor's mouth. Loki's desperation makes Thor grunt deep in his throat, the sound coming out muffled, followed by a moan from Loki. 

"Add a finger," Loki tells him and it takes Thor's mind a few moments to understand what Loki is asking. 

He slightly rearranges his position so he can move his hand and he's almost shaking with excitement as he slips a finger in Loki's slick hole. He works it in and out along with his tongue, going faster when Loki tells him too, repeating his movements when Loki moans and whines. 

"Fuck, like that, Thor. Just like that," he sighs and brings his free hand to his own cock, starting to stroke it fast, matching Thor's pace. " 'm so close, baby. Don't stop," Loki pleads- or probably demands and Thor's own cock throbs and leaks at the knowledge that he's so close to making Loki come. 

Thor slides another digit inside Loki, determined to drive him to his orgasm, and fucks him with both tongue and fingers, eliciting the sweetest whimpers from Loki. 

"Thor, oh fuck- that's it, baby... Yeah, li- like that," he moans and then Thor feels him suddenly tensing and clenching around his tongue, curses leaving Loki's mouth as his climax hits him and Thor is certain he will never hear anything more beautiful than this, right now. 

He doesn't stop licking into him as Loki rides out his orgasm, only slowing down his thrusts when the grip on his hair grows loose. He pulls away eventually and strokes Loki's inner walls just with his fingers, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his other hand. Now that he's not focused on making Loki feel good, he's suddenly painfully aware of his own hardness between his legs, straining against the fabric of his sweatpants. 

He glances at Loki whose breathing only now starts to calm down and worries his lower lip with his teeth. He's not sure what he's supposed to do now; should he ask Loki to touch him? Should he just take care of himself? Or maybe he should do nothing and-

"Come here, sweetheart," Loki tells him with an amused chuckle, probably seeing the desperation in his eyes. 

Thor eagerly climbs up the bed until he's hovering over Loki and lets out a sigh of relief when Loki reaches to pull his sweats and boxers down, finally freeing his cock. 

Then Loki's hand is on him, warm and wet - covered in his own cum, Thor realizes - and he whimpers brokenly at the touch. He almost feels like sobbing when Loki starts stroking him, his fist firm around his shaft, the slickness allowing him to pick up the pace, making Thor tremble on top of him.

Thor buries his face in the crook of Loki's neck and pants helplessly, his hips bucking forward, fucking into Loki's skilled hand. "Fuck fuck _fuck_ -" he doesn't have time to warn Loki before he starts coming, spurts after spurts of cum landing on both of their bodies as his cock keeps twitching and spilling. 

When it stops, he can do nothing but collapse on top of Loki, his chest heaving as he tries to breathe. Loki doesn't complain about the heavy weight on top of him, which is rather fortunate because Thor doesn't think he can move right now. Instead, Loki absently caresses Thor's hair, waiting patiently for him to calm down.

Thor feels exhausted, even though he can tell that it isn't because of the exertion; it's mostly the power of his orgasm that has him still slightly shaking, the feeling of both giving and receiving pleasure almost overwhelming.

"Thor, baby, are you okay?" Loki asks after a while and Thor's face flushes; he should have probably moved off Loki by now.

"Uh yeah, sorry," he murmurs and forces his heavy limbs to work, so he can lie on the mattress next to Loki. 

"Stop apologizing," Loki tells him and leans over him to connect their lips into a kiss. Then he pulls away and reaches to grab some tissues from his nightstand, wiping his hands and then their stomachs, cleaning them rather efficiently. 

Loki settles on the bed again, turning to lie on his side and propping himself on an elbow. "Was that how you had imagined it, sweetheart?" He asks and Thor is having a hard time breathing again under Loki's intense gaze. He feels like Loki's compelling green eyes can actually look into his soul and he wants to avert his own gaze, but at the same time he doesn't wish to look at anything else ever again. 

"Better- definitely better! So much better!" he replies as he thinks about Loki's soft skin beneath his palms, his tight hole around his tongue, the delicious slick warmth around his fingers. 

Loki hums and smiles at him, bringing his hand to cup the side of his face, running his thumb over the line of his jaw. Thor doesn't even realize that he immediately leans into the touch, nuzzling Loki's palm. 

He feels relaxed and content and for a moment he wonders if he is dreaming, because this is too good to be true-

Oh. 

Oh _fuck_. 

Thor more than enjoyed everything that just happened - that much is obvious - _but what about Loki?_

What if Thor was really bad at eating him out? It's not like he has any experience, after all. Maybe he did everything wrong and Loki's moans were just to humor him and not hurt his feelings. Sure, Loki came, but maybe it was his own hand that managed to get him off and not Thor. Should he ask Loki? But if he was terrible, is he truly ready to hear the truth? He's not sure he can take it. And he’s spiraling now; fucking great. Maybe he should just convince himself that Loki moans were genuine- _but what if they weren't?_

"No." Loki says firmly and Thor startles out of his thoughts, frowning slightly as he meets Loki's gaze. "Stop doing that," he continues, his tone serious. 

"Wh- what?" Thor asks, his frown deepening in confusion; he wasn't doing anything. 

"Stop thinking whatever it is that you're thinking. You were perfect," Loki tells him and Thor's lips part around a quiet _oh_ ; is he _so_ transparent? He thought he was keeping his expression neutral enough- maybe Loki can just read his mind.

He stops caring about the answer when Loki leans to peck his mouth, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb afterwards. "That sweet mouth of yours was made to eat ass, darling," Loki says and kisses him again, slipping his tongue between Thor's parted lips.

The words make Thor's face blush and his heart flip, efficiently soothing his worries, and he all but melts into the kiss, sighing against Loki's mouth. 

"Does that mean that we will do this again?" He can't help asking when they pull away, and he doesn't try to mask his hopeful expression; it has become obvious that it doesn't work, anyway. 

"Mhm. This and more," Loki replies and just the promise of _more_ makes Thor's body shiver in anticipation. He doesn't want to be greedy and ungrateful - he truly isn't; he treasures every second he spends with Loki - and maybe he shouldn't be asking for more but he really, _really_ hopes that he won't have to wait for too long for this - and more - to happen again.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor puts a clean t-shirt on and then his favorite jeans, before checking himself in the mirror one last time, nodding to himself. Like most of the evenings during these last two weeks he's going to Loki's house and they're going to cook dinner, probably watch a movie and cuddle on the couch, and Thor will suck Loki off, or maybe finger him or eat him out, make him moan and whimper and come in his mouth. Then, Loki will return the favor and when Thor will leave his house he'll be even more in love with Loki than he was when he went there. It's wonderful.

He bites his bottom lip and blushes in embarrassment at his sappy thoughts, but he just can't help it. He liked Loki since the first moment he saw him, all those months ago, and he honestly never could have imagined that all his dreams and fantasies about Loki may come true someday. So, of course he's fucking happy!

He makes his way downstairs, his lips still curled into a wide smile. 

"-and I thought you'd stop by after work. You know that Odin comes home late on Thursday's," his mom's voice comes from the kitchen and Thor chuckles to himself. She's probably talking on the phone with Loki. 

He shuffles across the hall and puts his shoes on, before heading to the kitchen to let his mom know he's going out. 

"So, the dinner last night went well, I take it?" his mom asks now, making Thor pause just outside the room. He frowns in confusion; what dinner? They didn't meet yesterday because Loki was busy with something - Thor only now realizes that he didn't ask what that something was - and he had to study for today's test. 

There's only silence in the room as Loki answers and his mom listens. Then she laughs and Thor strains his hearing, waiting for her answer. 

" _Loki!_ " She says through her giggles, sounding scandalized. It makes Thor's frown deepen, and he feels his heart clenching painfully in his chest. He wishes he could hear what Loki is saying, to understand what is going on and if this is what he thinks it is.

"Oh, he's the lucky one, dear!" His mom tells Loki and Thor is sure that his heart all but shatters in pieces. There's no way he has misunderstood now. 

He tunes out the rest of the conversation and leans against the wall, angrily wiping his watery eyes. His chest aches, making it difficult for him to breathe, and he feels like going to his room and locking himself in there forever. Ironically, what stops him from doing just that is the thought of Loki waiting for him at his house. 

They're supposed to hang out tonight; just a usual evening with them talking and laughing, having fun. They still haven't fucked and when Loki texted him earlier today that tonight will be special Thor couldn't help thinking that Loki was referring to this. Now, he wonders if by _special_ Loki meant that it'd be the last time something happens between them. Which means not going is really not an option. If this is his last chance, he'll try to enjoy it as much as possible even if it hurts like hell. 

He takes a deep breath and nods to himself with as much confidence and determination as he can muster; he can do this. 

"I'm going out. I won't be late, bye," he yells from the hall and walks quickly to the front door before he loses his courage and changes his mind. 

Loki answers the door almost immediately, smiling at him as he lets him get inside. He's wearing shorts - the purple ones; they're probably Thor's favorite along with the tiny black ones - and a loose, short t-shirt that leaves his belly slightly exposed, and he has his hair tied up in a messy bun. He looks gorgeous. 

Loki kisses his cheek before starting to head towards the kitchen, gesturing for Thor to follow him. "How was your day, darling? I hope not as tiring as mine- oh, I was just talking with your mom on the phone. I'll probably stop by tomorrow or the day after, she's been complaining," Loki says, chuckling, and for the first time Thor can't enjoy the sound of his voice or his laugh. 

Just the mention of the phone call makes his stomach twist so painfully that he thinks he might be sick. He thought he could do this, come here and just enjoy their last evening together, but no matter how hard he's trying, he can't stop thinking about what he heard. 

He replies absently to any of Loki's questions as his mind keeps wandering off, hoping that Loki won't notice that he's being even weirder than usual. 

It probably shouldn't have come as a surprise, but it did. He thought that things were actually going well between them, but he was obviously only fooling himself. Of course Loki will go on dates with others- it's not like Thor can take him on one, right? With Thor, Loki has to hide and lie about their relationship- a relationship that only exists inside the four walls of Loki's house. 

He feels his eyes getting blurry with unshed tears and he quickly blinks them away, glad that Loki is focused on checking the pasta and has his back turned to him. He forces himself to calm down and does his best to hold back his tears; he'd hate himself if he ruined their last evening together with his foolishness. 

He focuses his attention back to Loki and curses himself inwardly when he notices that Loki is looking at him with an obvious frown on his pretty face. 

"What's with the pout today? Did something happen?" Loki asks and shuffles towards the chair Thor is sitting, nudging Thor's legs apart to make room for himself, standing between them. 

"What- no, nothing. I'm not pouting," he says, craning his neck to look up at him. Loki just hums, probably in disbelief, but thankfully doesn't insist on getting an answer, and Thor welcomes the kiss he presses to his lips. 

Loki pulls away way too soon and returns where he was standing, keeping an eye on the food and leaving Thor craving for more. Loki is busy chopping vegetables and blending the ingredients for the sauce, so they don't talk much for a while, which gives Thor the opportunity to sink back in his own thoughts. 

"I uh- I heard you went out for dinner last night?" he says - more of a question than a statement - before he can stop himself, trying to keep his voice nonchalant even if it hurts to just utter the words. 

"Ah, yes! I'll tell you all about it while we're eating. It was a rather pleasant surprise, actually. It went much better than I hoped," Loki tells him and turns his head to grin at him before focusing on the sauce, again. 

Thor isn't sure what he expected but it definitely wasn't _this_. Apparently, Loki isn't planning to lie just to spare his feelings and it hurts even more that he talks about it like it's no big deal. Thor doesn't think he can speak right now without his voice breaking so he only nods, even though he knows Loki can't see him.

The silence stretches almost uncomfortably in the room and Loki turns around to check on him, narrowing his eyes as he tries to understand what's going on. After a few seconds, his face splits into an amused, knowing grin. 

"Aw Thor! Are you jealous, darling?"

"What- no. No, of course not," he says immediately, shaking his head as if he's trying to be more convincing since words seem to fail him. He knows he has no right to be jealous; they never said they were exclusive, after all, what did he expect? Loki doesn't owe him anything. "I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry," he mumbles and frowns when Loki laughs. Maybe he shouldn't have come at all.

"Thor, sweetheart, look at me," Loki says, sliding between his legs like before. Thor meets his gaze reluctantly and tries not to lean in Loki's touch when he cups his cheek with a gentle hand. 

"It was a _business_ dinner, Thor," Loki says and Thor feels his heart flip, even before his mind has time to actually process the words.

"What?"

Loki rolls his eyes, but he's smiling now and Thor feels like he can start breathing again. "A business dinner. Not a date." 

"Really?"

"Mhm, really."

"Oh…" he whispers and feels his face turning red in embarrassment when he realizes how stupidly he acted. 

"I like you much more than you think, darling. Now quit sulking and come help me," Loki tells him, leaning to peck his lips, before shuffling across the kitchen, shaking his head fondly. 

"Yeah okay," Thor agrees immediately and a grin spreads on his face; his heart feels so much lighter now and his cheeks almost hurt from smiling so widely. He makes his way to Loki and wraps his arms around him, drawing him close to his chest and nuzzling his face into the crook of Loki's neck. He can't believe it was just a misunderstanding; he's never been happier to be wrong. 

"You're insufferable," Loki mutters, more fondly than anything else, and Thor squeezes him in his embrace, pressing a lingering kiss on his neck. 

"I know. I'm sorry I thought...I just..." He trails off, not sure what he could say to justify his accusations; he wasn't fair to Loki. 

"Yeah yeah, I know. It's okay, darling, don’t worry. You will make it up to me _later_ ," Loki tells him and turns his head so Thor can kiss him. "Now set the table."

**

Everything goes back to normal after that; they eat and talk and laugh and the grin on Thor's face doesn't fade away even for a second. Loki tells him about the business dinner, too, and any doubt Thor still had quickly disappears, leaving him feeling just as excited for tonight as he was when he was getting ready in his room almost an hour ago. 

Now Thor's doing the dishes, he thought it was only fair since he didn't help Loki with the dinner; plus, he still feels kind of guilty for thinking that Loki would end whatever they have just like that. 

Loki brings the last of the dishes to the sink and then comes to stand behind Thor, snaking his arms around him, his hand slowly sliding from Thor's chest down to his stomach. "You know, maybe you should stay over, tonight," Loki murmurs into his ear, flicking his earlobe teasingly with the tip of his tongue. 

"R- really?" Thor croaks out and a plate almost slips from his hand when Loki palms his half hard cock, squeezing it. 

"Mhm... I did say that tonight would be special, didn't I?"

"Fuck- yes, yes you did," he gasps as Loki rubs the head of his dick through his jeans and Thor's hips buck forward of their own accord, chasing Loki touch; it always feels so fucking amazing having Loki’s hands on him. He finishes the dishes with shaky hands and wipes them quickly right after, turning around so he's facing Loki. 

Loki smiles at him and his green eyes sparkle mischievously as he leans closer to kiss him. Thor's hands find Loki's round ass and he pulls him closer, moaning into the kiss when Loki tightens his grip on his dick, stroking him languidly. 

"Always so _excited_ ," Loki comments with a smirk and then his hand is gone, causing Thor to whine in protest at the loss. "Come on," Loki prompts and tugs at a belt loop on Thor's jeans, taking a step back so they can take this to the bedroom. 

Thor doesn't let him go any farther away, though; with his hands placed right beneath Loki's ass, he lifts him up, eliciting a startled sound from him. 

" _Thor!_ What are you doing?" Loki asks, laughing, and wraps himself securely around Thor. 

"Nothing," he says innocently and adjusts Loki in his hold before starting to head to Loki's room. He really likes that he can carry Loki with ease; he only hopes he doesn't fuck this up by tripping on the carpet or something like that- it would definitely ruin the mood!

Fortunately, they reach the bedroom just fine and Thor sets Loki on the bed with admittedly more grace than he expected from himself. Loki settles in the middle of it and slips out of his t-shirt as he waits for Thor to join him, something that Thor does right away. He climbs into the bed and positions himself between Loki's legs, instantly ducking down to kiss him. 

He licks over Loki's bottom lip and Loki lets him in, sucking on his tongue, biting it with his teeth teasingly and making Thor groan against his lips. They break the kiss when Loki tugs at his t-shirt and Thor lifts himself up, letting him pull it off him. 

He gasps in surprise when the next moment he finds himself on his back, barely realizing when Loki flipped them around. 

"Hey there," Loki says, smirking at him, his hands roaming over Thor's bare torso. 

"Hey," Thor replies. He feels his whole body burning with anticipation and excitement; even more so, when Loki reaches for the tube of lube from his nightstand. He leaves it on the bed and shifts until he can work Thor's jeans open, slowly - almost torturously so - removing them completely. 

Thor's cock is straining against his boxers, a damp spot already having formed on the material right where the head keeps leaking. Loki makes a appreciative sound as he glances at his lap and then hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his own shorts, starting to pull them down and-

 _Oh fuck!_ He's wearing the black satin thong - one of Thor's favorites! - and Thor's cock gives an instant twitch at the gorgeous sight; the black delicate material hugs Loki's hips beautifully, the dark color a breathtaking contrast to his creamy skin. Loki shoots him a knowing smirk as he tosses his shorts on the floor and then straddles his lap again, settling comfortably on top of him. He grinds his hips against him, his ass rubbing firmly against the hard length of Thor's dick and Thor moans, his hands flying to Loki's thighs; whether it is to stop him or encourage his movements, he's not sure. It feels good, of course it fucking does, but he doesn't want to come before he's buried inside Loki. 

Thankfully, Loki only teases him for a bit and then stops, choosing to toy with his nipples, instead. "Get to work, darling," Loki tells him as he motions to the tube of lube next to them and Thor nods eagerly, moaning quietly when Loki tugs at his nipples, the little nubs now hard thanks to Loki's treatment. 

Thor clicks the cap open and applies some of the slippery liquid on his fingers, before guiding his hands behind Loki. He pulls Loki's thong aside to expose his hole and circles his rim with his wet fingertips. The first contact makes Loki gasp softly, his body arching wonderfully as Thor strokes him, keeping his touches light and teasing. 

His own impatience, however, doesn't allow him to continue like that for much longer and soon he eases a finger in, relishing how Loki's body tenses before relaxing again, welcoming the intrusion. Thor works the digit in and out at a slow pace, spreading the lube against Loki's inner walls, and then adds another one, finding a bit more resistance than before. 

Loki sighs and lowers himself on top of him, attaching his lips to Thor's for a quick kiss and then continuing kissing him across his jaw, down his neck and collarbone, pressing lingering open-mouthed kisses everywhere on his skin. Thor tries to remain focused on what he's doing but his pace falters when Loki's mouth finds one of his nipples, sweet sinful lips closing around it, a wet tongue lapping greedily at the hard nub.

"Loki," he moans helplessly when he feels teeth grazing over his nipple and Loki moans around the nub in his mouth, rocking his hips back to remind Thor his job, which makes Thor chuckle: only Loki could distract Thor from touching _Loki_. 

Thor returns his attention back to moving his fingers in and out of Loki's ass, the tight ring of muscle slowly loosening enough around the two digits to allow Thor to slip inside a third one. 

"Just a bit more and I'm ready," Loki tells him and Thor is delighted to hear him slightly breathless like that, the words encouraging him to redouble his efforts. "Oh fuck, yeah that's it, Thor," Loki moans when his fingertips brush over his prostate and Thor is sure he'll never tire of hearing his name coming from Loki's lips. 

He thrusts his fingers in Loki's entrance a few more times, keeping his rhythm as steady as he can, and making sure he hits the magic little spot inside him every time; Loki has trained him really well these past weeks and Thor's proud to say that he's a pretty fast learner. 

"I'm- fuck, I'm ready, Thor. Come on," Loki breathes out and Thor nods immediately before carefully removing his fingers. Loki climbs off him so they can both take off their underwear and Thor sighs in relief when he finally frees his hard cock. Loki is on him seconds later, already lubing Thor's dick up, making Thor choke out a whine at how good Loki's tight grip feels. 

Then Loki's hand is gone and Thor holds his breath as he watches him lift himself up on his knees, positioning his ass right over Thor's cock. 

"Oh- oh fuck," Thor groans the moment he feels Loki's hole against the head of his dick, his body tensing in anticipation.

"Hey, Thor. Relax for me, baby," Loki tells him and then slowly starts sinking down onto his cock. "Breathe," Loki reminds him and only then Thor realizes that he wasn't. It's hard to focus on breathing when he feels his cock being swallowed in the slick heat of Loki's body, tight and wet and smooth and better than anything he has ever felt before. 

Loki doesn't move when he finally sinks all the way down, he barely rolls his hips, giving them both time to adjust. 

"Can I move, darling?" Loki asks after a while, his hands tracing random patterns on Thor's stomach that admittedly help Thor relax a little.

"Yes, yes please," he says immediately, his cock throbbing inside Loki with excitement. 

He thinks he has calmed down enough to be able to handle the movement, but the moment Loki starts moving he realizes that he's doomed. Loki only has to lift and lower himself twice before Thor's dick twitches, his balls tightening instantly and his stomach clenching. He doesn't let Loki move for a third time, his hands flying to Loki's hips, holding him down and preventing him from moving. Loki looks startled, a confused frown drawing his eyebrows together.

"Wh-"

"I'm gonna come if you move," he says in warning, trying to ignore his face that flushes furiously. 

Loki laughs and his eyes shine in amusement as he speaks. "Well, that's the point of all this, isn't it?"

"Not- not so fast!" Thor protests, but Loki only grins more fondly at him.

"It's fine, Thor. Let me," he says, his voice gentle yet firm, and places his hands on top of Thor's that are still on his thighs, coaxing his grip to relax. "Just enjoy it, don't hold back." 

And then Loki is rising up and sliding back down onto his cock, repeating the same movements again and again at an increasing pace. Thor pants and tries his best to get accustomed to the wonderful and overwhelming feeling of Loki's body clinging around him, but he fails miserably. 

Every time Loki sinks down on his dick, Thor feels his orgasm approaching, and when it finally arrives he doesn't have enough time to stop Loki. The only warning he gives Loki is a grunt of his name and then he's coming, his cock throbbing almost violently inside Loki as he fills him with his seed. Loki gasps in surprise and then clenches around him, moving slowly up and down until he has milked him empty. 

"Fuck, sorry- I didn't want it to be over so soon, I'm sorry," he mumbles and his lips curl in a small pout; that's not how he was imagining this going. He was supposed to last longer than... _one minute_ \- or was it even less? _Fuck._

"Hey, I said it's okay, didn't I? Relax. Besides...I really don't think it's a problem," Loki says and rolls his hips, raising an eyebrow at Thor who fails to see how this isn't-

Oh. _Oh!_ He's still hard, perfectly so, like he didn't just come only seconds ago. His cock didn't betray him after all! He could literally cry in relief, right now. 

"Well, I- I've been dreaming about this for like a year..." Thor says, feeling like he should explain himself to Loki who looks at him with a clearly amused expression. 

"I'm certainly not complaining, darling," Loki says and doesn't wait for Thor's reply as he starts moving again, quickly setting a fast, steady pace. 

Now, without the urgency to come, Thor finds that he enjoys it even more than before if that's even possible, and he moans as Loki fucks himself onto his cock, both the feeling and the sight fucking incredible. Loki rolls his hips rhythmically, his movements graceful and enticing, definitely the most mesmerizing thing Thor has even seen. 

He lets his hands travel all over Loki's body, before inevitably placing them on his ass; he just can't get enough of it, it’s not his fault. He grips the round globes in his hands and spreads them apart, allowing his dick to drive deeper in Loki's welcome hole. It makes Loki curse breathlessly and Thor bucks his hips up just so he can hear him again and he's rewarded with another beautiful whine. 

Loki leans forward and places his palms on his chest, bracing himself on his hands so he can pick up the pace, slamming down onto Thor's cock greedily, like he wants every inch of it nowhere but inside him. Thor thrusts up, too, in sync with Loki's movements and meeting him halfway there, even though he's having a hard time concentrating and keeping a steady rhythm. He can't keep his eyes off Loki, not wanting to lose even a second of the beautiful sight before him, reveling in how greedily and fucking desperately Loki keeps bouncing on his cock. Loki always looks so fucking gorgeous, but this right now is almost more than Thor can handle. 

"Fuck, feels good," Loki gasps and whines beautifully at Thor's next thrust. "Really... fucking... _good_." 

Hearing Loki like _that_ is enough to send another wave of arousal through Thor and suddenly this doesn't feel nearly enough. His body moves almost of its own accord and he easily flips them around, his cock still securely buried in Loki's entrance as he manhandles him into the right position. 

Loki whines at the sudden movement but, not long after, he wraps his arms around Thor's back, his legs around his waist, urging him to start moving and that's exactly what Thor does. He rocks his hips forcefully and feels his cock slide in and out, grunting in pleasure every time he sinks in Loki's tight hole. His movements are slightly uncoordinated at first but eventually he manages to find a pace that seems to please Loki; hard, fast and precise enough to have Loki moaning needily with every thrust. 

Loki slides his fingers through his hair and pulls him closer, connecting their lips into a sloppy kiss that's more tongue and teeth than anything else. 

"Fuck me harder, Thor... Come on, baby," Loki demands and Thor is more than eager to obey. He snaps his hips with more force, fucking into him mercilessly and hopefully giving Loki exactly what he asked for. His cum, hot and slick inside Loki, makes his movements even easier and his balls slam against Loki's ass with every deep thrust, Loki's nails digging into the flesh of his back, his own hips rocking down against Thor's. 

Thor wishes he could continue like this for hours but despite having already come, he feels his second climax getting closer and he's relieved when Loki takes his own cock in his hand. 

"I won't last much longer," he warns this time, but doesn't slow down, doesn't try to delay it; he doesn't think he could even if he wanted to. "Fuck, you're tight, Loki... So fucking tight and warm and perfect-" his voice turns into needy moan when Loki clenches around him, gripping Thor's cock inside him like he wants to keep him there forever but still allowing him to slide in and out. 

Loki's whines are getting louder now - like they usually do when he's close, Thor has learned by now - and Thor lets himself rut into him with sharp, shallow thrusts, chasing his own release, as well, feeling his muscles strain and relax with every move. Loki comes first, moaning Thor's name in a breathless voice, his grip on Thor's hair tightening and his whole body tensing. It's the way Loki's hole quivers around his cock that sends Thor to the edge, too, and he spills inside Loki for a second time, his loud growl getting muffled against the crook of Loki's neck. 

They both pant as they ride the last of their orgasms and Thor nuzzles his cheek against Loki's, not willing to pull away just yet. Thankfully, Loki doesn't say anything, just lets him calm down, while he strokes his hair with his hand, his other one going on Thor's ass, kneading softly the plump cheek. He likes having Loki's hands anywhere on him and feeling him so close, and he sighs in contentment, welcoming the soothing touches. 

Eventually he feels his cock softening and he reluctantly pulls away, settling on the empty space on the bed beside Loki. He lies on his back and smiles when Loki turns on his side, propping himself on an elbow so he can look at Thor. 

Thor grimaces slightly when Loki brushes aside his hair that is sticking to his sweaty forehead but welcomes the cool touch against his heated cheeks. 

"I'm so, _so_ in love with you," Thor mumbles kind of dreamily before he has any time to think about it and stop himself.

Loki's lips curl into a smile, soft and affectionate, his hands still caressing Thor's cheek. "Or maybe you're still thinking with your cock," Loki says teasingly and Thor shakes his head; he probably wouldn't find the courage to say it if he weren't feeling almost high and delirious with happiness and contentment, but that doesn't mean that his words are any less true. 

"No, I really am. I have been for a while, actually," he defends himself and Loki's smile grows fonder. 

"Oh, have you now?"

"Mhm," he hums and offers Loki a proud grin, earning himself a beautiful laugh and a sweet kiss on the mouth. 

"You should get some rest. We're not done yet," Loki whispers against his lips and Thor knows this won't be a problem. Just the promise of more has his cock stirring. 

"I'm ready when you are," he tells Loki cheekily and looks at him with an innocent expression that makes Loki roll his eyes.

"So greedy," Loki mutters in a low voice and it might have been disapproving were it not for the smile on his lips. He presses a kiss to Thor's cheek and then another to his mouth, before snuggling closer to him, resting his head on Thor's chest. 

Thor texts his mom to let her know that he _will_ be late after all - _staying over at Fandral's, I'll be home tomorrow, love u_ \- and then he abandons his phone, determined to focus all his attention on Loki, which is more or less what he's been doing for weeks now really- even months but well, tonight is different, _special_.

**

He feels fully rested when he wakes up in the morning - almost noon; _oops_ \- even though they didn't actually get much sleep last night. He lost count of how many times he came inside Loki, only finally feeling sated when his limbs were sore, his cock too sensitive to be touched and the sun had already started to rise. He was exhausted and yet it felt absolutely wonderful. 

When they finally decided to call it a night, they were both too tired to care about the mess on the sheets or on their bodies - or well, _in_ their bodies, in Loki's case; it makes Thor smile and giggle when he thinks about it - and they didn't bother showering. Thor just wrapped himself around Loki and they went to sleep, their bodies fitting perfectly together as they cuddled. 

Thor finally opens his eyes and searches for Loki around the room, pouting when he doesn't find him. He was hoping to get some more cuddles before he had to get up. 

He sighs and stretches on the bed, grimacing when his ass touches a sticky spot on the sheets. He sits up and glances at the floor where his clothes are, contemplating whether he should get dressed before going to search for Loki around the house. He decides against it in the end; his boxers are kind of a mess and his cock is still sticky; maybe he can ask Loki to lend him something to wear that's not stained with precum. 

He gets up from the bed and shuffles to the living room, keeping his hands subtly - or not so much - in front of his flaccid cock; not that Loki hasn't seen him naked before, but it's awkward to feel his dick swing side to side as he walks.

He finds Loki sitting on the couch with a laptop on his lap, a cup of coffee placed on the small table in the middle of the living room. 

Loki hears him approach and he turns his attention to him, grinning when his eyes land on Thor's poorly covered dick. "Good morning, darling," he says and Thor feels his cheeks slightly heating up for no good reason at all; well, apparently, he'll never stop being awkward around Loki. 

"Good morning," he replies and even though a bit embarrassed, he doesn't have to try in order to return the warm smile Loki offers him. Loki is wearing the black robe, Thor notices, and his hair is damp and tied up in a messy bun - he has showered obviously. Stunning as ever, if not more; it might be just Thor's imagination but Loki looks otherworldly beautiful today, like he's glowing. Thor is sure he has actual hearts in his eyes right now and Loki can probably see them, if his amused soft expression is anything to go by. 

"There are clean towels in the bathroom and I've left you a new toothbrush next to the sink, too. The pancakes will probably still be warm when you get out of the shower," Loki tells him and Thor's stomach makes a loud growling sound in response that makes Loki chuckle. 

 

Thor washes himself with fast and efficient moves, the promise of food not allowing him to be very patient. He dries himself and wraps the towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom, not sure what he's supposed to wear.

"Here," Loki says, appearing out of nowhere and laughing at Thor's startled high-pitched yelp; Thor can't help grinning, too. He takes the robe Loki hands him and looks at him in confusion, receiving only a shrug and a small smirk in reply. 

Well, that's better than his sticky boxers he guesses, and he slips it on as he follows Loki back in the living room. It's a tight fit around his arms but it's still comfortable and slides smoothly over his skin. He's never wore anything silky before, but this is actually fun, he likes how it feels around his body; besides it's red and he really likes red. He wonders if Loki knows that or if the choice was a coincidence. 

"Oh," he breathes when they reach the living room, surprised and a bit in awe when he sees the plate full of pancakes on the table, a bowl of strawberries and blueberries, maple syrup and bacon strips, a glass of juice and a cup of coffee. 

Is this something actually people do? He hasn't heard anyone of his friends saying that they were offered breakfast - especially _this_ kind of breakfast! It's like he's in a movie or something! - when they stay over at their girlfriends or boyfriends. It makes him all warm and fuzzy inside and he feels his cheeks slowly heating up. 

"Uh, thank you- I- you didn't have to-"

"It's alright, Thor. I wanted to," Loki says and smiles at him, his smile falling a bit as he observes Thor's reaction. "Too much?"

The doubt in Loki's voice pulls Thor out of his thoughts - thoughts like _oh my God, I love you, please marry me, please please please_ \- and he immediately shakes his head. "What- no! It's perfect! Really! Thank you, Loki," he says and because he feels giddy and happy and so fucking in love, he doesn't hesitate shuffling closer to Loki and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss that Loki seems to be more than willing to return.

Unsurprisingly, Thor ends up eating all the pancakes and basically everything else on the table - Loki assured him that he had already eaten, so Thor was happy to finish anything that was left. He feels almost too full now, like he can't move, which is proven not to be a problem, considering that they spend the next hour cuddling on the couch, stealing gentle kisses and softly running their hands over each other's naked body, slipping their hands sneakily beneath their silky robes. 

He knows that he'll have to leave soon and he squeezes Loki a bit tighter in his embrace, nuzzling his hair and neck, shivering when he feels Loki's mouth on the sensitive spot beneath his ear. 

"I don't wanna leave," he grumbles and can't even be bothered with how petulant he sounds. 

"I know, baby," Loki murmurs, pulling away to plant a kiss on his lips, smiling softly as he looks at Thor. " _But_ , I get off work earlier tomorrow, you can maybe stop by after school..." he suggests and his grin turns a bit mischievous, making Thor smile, too. 

"And we can text later tonight, right?" 

"Mhm, of course," Loki hums and kisses him again. Thor sighs and melts into the kiss, forgetting for a few moments that anything besides Loki exists until they have to pull away. 

He's still reluctant to leave but Loki promises to send him a picture when he'll take a bath later if Thor's a good boy, so Thor nodded immediately and got dressed; he would _really_ like to see that picture. 

He, also, flushes and giggles - and, admittedly, feels quite proud of himself - when Loki complains half-heartedly that he still feels sore from last night; a _good_ kind of sore he explains, when Thor looks at him in concern at first. Loki retaliates to his smug giggles by biting at his bottom lip playfully hard when Thor kisses him goodbye- the first time. 

Then, Thor kisses him goodbye again and again - and again and again - managing to leave only when Loki practically shoves him out of the door. 

Thor still has a ridiculously wide grin on his face as he makes his way to his house and the smile doesn't go away for the rest of the day, either. Definitely not when he sees the picture Loki sends him from the bathtub or later when they talk on the phone just before going to bed, Loki's sleepy sweet voice wishing him good night being the last thing he hears before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!!😀 Thank you so much everyone for your support and encouragement 🤗❤️


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's something from Loki's POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting, bookmarking and leaving kudos, I truly appreciate it, it makes my day to see that you enjoy reading this!! I hope you like the last chapter, as well😀❤️

_3 months later_

Loki checks himself in the mirror - _again_ \- and fixes his shirt, smoothing his palms over the fabric for the tenth time in the last five minutes. He's being completely ridiculous, he's aware, but he just has to do something to keep himself busy. He contemplates changing his outfit but decides against it; this dark green suit - almost black in the dim light - is one of his favorites, he's keeping it. Besides, Thor will be here any moment now, he tells himself, as he checks the time on his phone, resisting texting Thor to ask _how is it going_. 

It's Thor's birthday today, finally turning eighteen, which means they have nothing to hide anymore; it's a rather relieving thought. So, yeah, they're going on their first date, tonight. Loki made a reservation at an Italian restaurant he loves and has been wanting to take Thor, and what could it be a more special occasion than their first date on Thor's birthday! And, unexpectedly, he feels rather nervous about it; his hands are even sweating! He hasn't been nervous before a date since he was still in high school for fuck's sake!

Then again, the date is not all that's happening today. After they've talked about it - more than a few times, if Loki's honest - they decided that it'd be best if Thor told Frigga about them. Loki is almost sure she already knows- or at least suspects it. She's a smart woman and Thor is not the best liar, so it's quite impossible that she hasn't figured it out. Still, it'll be better if she officially learns about it from Thor. 

Thor was supposed to tell her weeks ago but he decided to do it on his birthday - _"if it's my birthday she might be more understanding! Besides, I'll be an adult, she can't tell me anything!"_ he said. They both knew this isn't true; eighteen or not, Frigga is still his mom. But like Loki said, if Frigga didn't approve she would have probably already done something about it. 

If he's honest he's less worried about her disapproving his relationship with Thor than he is about her deciding to end their friendship. He might not have had many friends in his life, but he's pretty sure you're not supposed to fuck your friend's son. Oh well... he guesses what's done is done, he can't change anything now- and honestly, he wouldn't even if he could. But he won't blame her if she doesn't feel comfortable around him anymore. 

Ugh and where the fuck is Thor? Did the conversation go _that_ bad? Loki hadn't really considered this possibility. What even would happen if-

The doorbell is enough to pull him out of his thoughts and he has to stop himself from actually _running_ to the door. 

_Jesus, get a grip of yourself, Laufeyson! You're a fucking adult!_

Thor is grinning when Loki opens the door - that must be a good sign, right? -, immediately snaking his arms around Loki's waist, easily pulling him closer to him. Thor's mouth is on his before he can utter a word, hot and sweet and hungry as ever, his tongue slipping inside between Loki's parted lips. 

All Loki's thoughts disappear from his mind for a couple of minutes and he kisses him back, gasping against Thor's mouth when Thor pins him against the wall, greedy hands traveling from Loki's sides down to his ass. They kiss and moan against each other's lips, Thor's cock already hard and nudging against his hip; this boy will be the fucking end of him, Loki is sure of that!

Loki feels fairly disheveled when he finally manages to push Thor away, trying his best to ignore Thor's betrayed expression; these blue puppy eyes are _very_ convincing. 

"Thor, darling, calm down," he orders softly, and continues when Thor simply pouts at him. "Tell me how it went."

"Right, sorry," he mumbles, that pretty rosy flush dusting his cheeks. "I told her! And you were actually right, she already knew, she said she started suspecting about a month ago. But I think she was really happy I trusted her and decided to tell her," Thor says with a small smile and Loki returns it even though he knows that it doesn't reach his eyes. This is definitely a relief, but he's still quite worried. "I, also, told her that you convinced me to finally tell her, that it was your idea- apparently she knew that, too," Thor says and shrugs his shoulder. Loki can't help chuckling now, not that he feels any less tense than before.

"Uhm, anything else?"

Thor nods, coming closer so he can place his hands on Loki's sides, his thumb caressing him through the material of his shirt, as if he's trying to reassure him. He probably is; Thor has learned to read him quite well during these months they've been together. 

"She thinks that we're good together, like you know, that we're good for each other. She just wants us to be happy and she said she can see that we are," Thor mumbles a bit shyly and Loki smiles warmly at him, bringing his hands to Thor's face, gently brushing a blond strand of hair away. And it's true; Loki doesn't think he has been happier in his life. He knows that these past months he's been with Thor he's been feeling lighter, he smiles and laughs as lot more than before, his heart almost too full in the most wonderful way. "And she also told me not to hurt you and break your heart," Thor says and Loki looks at him, confused and quite shocked, because _what?_

"Then I complained and said that she's _my_ mom, she was supposed to say that to _you_ , not to me. But she said that you're smart and you know better than to do anything like that- and then I was kinda offended but I had to agree because you _are_ sm-"

Loki shuts him up with his lips, crashing their mouths together in a bruising kiss, eliciting a startled gasp from Thor who wastes no time before starting to kiss back, just as desperately as Loki is kissing him. When they finally break apart they're both panting and grinning and still holding onto each other and _fuck_ , Loki is happy!

"Are you okay with how it went, baby? Everything fine?" Loki asks, stroking his thumb over the stubble on Thor's cheek. 

"Yes, _of course_! She was absolutely awesome- I mean she always is, you know that, but today I don't know... I don't think it could go any better," Thor says, his expression growing a bit more serious then. "Are we- we're good, right? That's what we wanted, isn't it?" Thor asks, now sounding a bit insecure. 

Ah, his silly wonderful boy!

"We're good, darling. We're _perfect_ ," Loki reassures him and pecks his lip, his chest tightening with affection as he watches Thor's blinding smile return full force. 

"Oh! And she said that you should come by our house tomorrow - or whenever you can - and to not be stupid," Thor says with a grin and Loki laughs. 

"Hey!" He whines light-heartedly, as if offended, and gives a playful nudge on Thor's shoulder. He's actually incredibly relieved to hear that; he's not sure he would risk going to Thor's house without knowing that Frigga wants him there.

"So, uh ar- are we going..." Thor mumbles and trails off and Loki's smile immediately widens; he can be so shy sometimes, even after all these months. It's honestly fucking adorable, always makes Loki's heart melt. 

"Are we going on our first date? Yes, of course we are, baby. Oh! Let me see you," he says and steps away, finally able to let himself relax and focus on something else other than his worries. 

Thor was pretty excited when Loki told him about the Italian restaurant - Loki had thought about keeping it a surprise but he didn't know how Thor would react and, admittedly, Loki was slightly afraid that Thor would be disappointed. Maybe he had just wanted to go to the movies or something like that for his first date, it would make sense. But Thor surprised him and agreed immediately to Loki's idea, because apparently he loves seeing him in a suit and formal clothes, so _"oh my God, Loki! Yes we should go! Please!"_. Which then led to Thor realizing that he has nothing to wear, even though Loki reassured him that he would be the most gorgeous person in the restaurant even if he came wearing his pajamas. 

It made Thor blush furiously but didn't do much to convince him, so Loki promised him that he would take care of it. And he did. 

He surprised Thor and gave him an early birthday present yesterday; Thor looked at him with such adoration and love in his eyes that it was almost too much for Loki's poor heart to handle. 

Thor is wearing said present now and _fucking hell_ he looks even better than Loki imagined. The white shirt and the blue suit jacket cling to his broad shoulders but without being too tight, the color bringing out his beautiful eyes, the matching trousers hugging deliciously his perfect round ass and his muscular thighs. He looks good enough to eat!

"You look so beautiful, baby. Fucking gorgeous. Come here," Loki says, not able to resist pulling him in another kiss; if they continue like this, they'll probably lose their reservation, which Loki wouldn't mind if it weren't such a special day; first date for them _and_ first date ever for his boy. Staying home is not an option, no matter how fucking delicious Thor looks right now. He even tied his hair up in a neat low bun. So unfairly handsome; Loki has no idea what he did to deserve him but he's not about to question his luck. 

"You look beautiful, too," Thor murmurs against his lips. "So beautiful and sexy," he continues, his hips slightly grinding against Loki's, and he whines when Loki abruptly pulls away. 

"Thor, darling, dinner first. _This_ -" he cups Thor's hard cock through his trousers, "can wait."

**

The dinner goes smoothly, even better than Loki hoped; admittedly, it's definitely the best date Loki has ever been. Thor is a perfect gentleman - he even holds the fucking chair out for him! - which honestly makes Loki feel rather tempted to just say fuck it and drag Thor to the bathroom to suck that glorious cock of his, but he manages to restrain himself- just barely so. They talk and laugh and have a great time, holding hands over the table and trying from each other food and being disgustingly cute. Loki catches some of the people around them occasionally staring at them - not very approvingly - and he might have cared, weren't he busy being so happy and in love- because yes, he fucking is! 

At the end, after they have finished their food, the waiter brings out the birthday cake that Thor apparently was absolutely not expecting if his surprised expression is anything to go by. Yes, Loki has thought of everything; like he said: _special day_. 

The light of the candles on the cake make Thor's blue eyes shine beautifully and the loving way Thor looks at him when he makes his wish and blows out the candles is enough to take Loki's breath away. His heart feels so full, like it's ready to explode from all the fuzzy feelings inside. Loki wishes him a happy birthday and Thor thanks him, welcoming Loki's gentle kiss on his lips. 

It's still early when they leave the restaurant so they decide to walk a bit instead of going home right away, apparently neither of them ready for their date to end just yet. They walk side by side, their arms around each other's waist; it feels really fucking nice.

"Do you- do you mind when people look at us not... not very kindly?" Thor asks a bit hesitantly, breaking the silence of the last couple of minutes. 

Loki supposes he's talking about the restaurant, since there are barely any people on the street now. It wasn't surprising to Loki, of course. People are assholes; just the fact that they're both men would have earned them a few _not kind_ \- as Thor put it - looks. Even more so, now that one of said men has only just turned eighteen. Not that anyone's fucking opinion matters to Loki; he'd be damned if he let Thor think that he's not okay - _more_ than okay - with being in a relationship with him. "Oh, but why would I mind, darling? I can finally show you off," he replies and winks at him when Thor turns to meet his gaze. It makes Thor grin happily and Loki leans closer, pressing a kiss on his reddened cheek. 

"How is your first date so far, baby?" 

"Perfect! I had so much fun- oh, so far?" Thor asks in confusion when he realizes what Loki said and Loki smirks at him. 

"Well, it's not over yet, is it? After our walk, it's when you take me home and I invite you in for a drink... But since you can't drink, I guess we will have to find _something else_ to do," Loki tells him suggestively and grins at the hungry look on Thor's face. Loki would bet good money that if he reached for Thor's cock right now he would find it already half hard. 

"M- maybe we should get going then... It's getting pretty late," Thor says innocently and Loki chuckles, leaning closer to kiss him. 

"Whatever the birthday boy wants."

**

Thor is on him the moment they step inside the house, hugging him from behind and pressing kisses to the nape of his neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin. He's so impatient and hungry; too bad Loki has other plans for tonight. 

"Easy, baby," Loki tells him and turns around in Thor's arms, smiling at the pleading look Thor gives him. The puppy eyes won't work this time. Loki is determined.

He guides them to the bedroom and stops Thor when he reaches to rip his clothes off, eager as ever. 

"Shh, let me," he orders and Thor nods, even though Loki can practically feel Thor's whole body thrumming with anticipation as he runs his hands over Thor's shoulders. He slowly slides Thor's suit jacket down his arms and removes it completely, taking the opportunity to admire how sinfully good the white shirt looks on him. 

Thor is already breathing heavier, his eyes dark with lust, and Loki smirks at him as he leisurely brushes his hands over Thor's firm chest, eliciting a quiet moan from Thor when his fingers caress his hard nipples over the thin material of his shirt. He takes his time unbuttoning it, slowly working each button open and he feels Thor's grip on his hips tighten, probably trying to stop himself from reaching and taking his clothes off himself. 

Oh, this is going to be so much fun!

"Loooki, come on! This is taking forever," Thor grumbles, exhaling a stuttered breath when Loki caresses his lower stomach, brushing his fingers through Thor's happy trail. 

"You'll have to be a bit more patient, darling," he says and finally removes Thor's shirt, leaving his torso in all its naked glory. 

"But I don't want to be patient, I want _you_ ," Thor protests and Loki leans closer so he can kiss his little pout, nibbling on his plump bottom lip. 

"Well, if you want _me_ , then you have to be patient," Loki tells him firmly and even though he can see that Thor wants to object, he only receives a nod as a reply. _Good._

Loki leans closer and drags his tongue from the base of Thor's neck up to his jaw, his hands busy working Thor's pants open. He mouths his way down his throat again and Thor sighs, tilting his head back to give him more access to his neck, which Loki more than appreciates. He sucks a bruise on the spot where his shoulder and neck connect, knowing that Thor can either choose to hide it or leave it for everyone to see, depending on what he wants. 

He pulls back so he can tug at Thor's pants, letting them pool around his ankles, and Thor steps out of them, carelessly kicking them away. 

"Aren't you gonna take your clothes off?" He asks, unconsciously licking his lips as if he's imagining just that; he probably is. 

"Not yet," Loki replies and reaches for the waistband of Thor's boxers to remove them, careful to not touch his hard cock that bobs free, straining against his stomach. Once it's removed and Thor is completely naked, he steps back, letting his eyes hungrily take in Thor's strong, beautiful body. He lingers more than he was planning to, reveling in the way Thor fidgets and squirms under his gaze. 

"Loooki," Thor whines, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth and very obviously pleading Loki to show some mercy. Loki can't help grinning. 

"Bed," he orders, motioning towards it with his head. "On your back."

Thor is quick to obey, settling on the mattress and looking at Loki expectantly, dark eyes widening when Loki finally starts slipping out of his clothes. 

First the suit jacket and the tie, then he slowly unbuttons his shirt, relishing having Thor's undivided attention. Thor does like watching him - this has been obvious since the beginning of their relationship, after all - and lucky for both of them, Loki likes being watched just as much. He takes his shirt off and then reaches for his slacks, chuckling quietly when he notices that Thor is literally holding his breath, like it's the first time he's seeing Loki naked. It feels really fucking good to feel so desired, especially by someone like Thor who could have anyone he wanted, even if he obviously doesn't know that yet. It honestly only makes him more attractive. 

Loki finally starts sliding his trousers down his thighs and Thor gasps when he sees the lace beneath it, sitting up so he can look better. 

"Loki, oh my God..." he breathes out as Loki removes his pants completely, giving Thor a few moments to just _look_. 

He's wearing a new pair of high thigh fishnet stockings - red because he knows it's his boy's favorite, and this is all for him, after all - and a matching lace thong, and he slowly turns around, letting Thor have a better look. 

"Fuck, Loki," Thor rasps, his eyes glued to Loki's ass and thighs and legs, his cock jumping and leaking against his hip. 

"Do you like it, baby?" 

"I _love_ it! It's- it's perfect! So sexy and pretty and gorgeous- can you turn around again? Please?"

Loki chuckles and hums, glad to grant Thor his wish. Admittedly, he might have been _a bit_ worried that he has started to get too old for this - it's _not_ easy to not feel old when you're dating an eighteen year old! - but Thor's reaction is very, _very_ reassuring. Loki thinks he might even be blushing; he feels ridiculous and giddy and pretty. It's nice. 

"Now..." he starts, remembering that he actually has a plan, as he climbs into the bed. “Move your hands above your head and keep them there until I tell you otherwise," he says firmly, but keeping his voice smooth and gentle. It still makes Thor's eyes widen.

" _What?_ But then I won't be able to touch you," Thor protests even as he does what he's told. 

"Precisely," Loki says sweetly and moves to straddle Thor's lap, settling there. "You're not touching _me_ , and you're definitely not touching your cock."

"Loki! That's- that's mean," Thor grumbles and pouts, his lips instantly parting to let out a moan when Loki rolls his hips against his. 

"You won't regret it, darling. Just do as you're told," he says and runs his fingers over Thor's chest and stomach, feeling goosebumps rise over the tan skin at the featherlight touch. 

"Okay," Thor replies eventually, his chest rising and falling beneath Loki's hands, the pink cute little nubs of his nipples hardening under Loki's ministrations. 

Loki hums, pleased, and leans down to press a kiss to Thor's mouth before turning his attention to his neck, nibbling and licking his way lower. He sucks on the sensitive flesh over Thor's collarbone and laps at the mark he leaves behind, relishing the little gasps and groans Thor lets out. He's always so responsive to his touch, just like the first times Loki got him off, eager and hungry for anything Loki has to offer. 

Now, he closes his mouth around Thor's nipple, swirling his tongue around the stiff nub, drawing more and more needy sounds from Thor who only seems to grow more desperate. Loki clenches his thighs around Thor's hips to still his movements when he feels him trying to grind against him, causing his cock to rub against Loki's ass. 

"Ah ah, none of that, darling," Loki chides and Thor obeys, but not without making a displeased whiny sound that causes Loki to smile fondly. "There's my good boy," he coos and rewards Thor with a quick kiss on the mouth before continuing going lower, his lips traveling down to Thor's stomach. He drags his tongue over the lines of Thor's abs and feels the muscles tense, Thor's breathing growing heavier as he approaches his hard cock. 

Loki nudges Thor's legs open and settles between them, running his hands up and down Thor's thick thighs, watching how wet Thor's dick already is, precum dripping from the tip. Such a beautiful sight!

He lets his tongue wander up the hard length, Thor's choked moan making his own cock twitch inside his thong. He wraps his mouth around the head, the girth of it spreading his lips deliciously open, and sucks on it, hollowing his cheeks and licking the precum off, feeling the length throb in his mouth. He keeps working on it with his tongue and glances up at Thor, moaning pleased when he finds those beautiful dark blue eyes already fixed on him. 

He takes him deeper, maintaining eye contact, and brings one hand between Thor's legs to play with balls, massaging them and squeezing them gently in his palm. Then he lets his hand wander even lower and finds Thor's little hole with his thumb, slowly circling his rim with his finger. He pushes just the tip of his dry finger in and then withdraws it, toying with the opening and feeling it quiver under his touch. He has lost count of how many times Thor has moaned his name in the last few minutes, the number only increasing as he mouths at Thor's balls, sucking one into his mouth and letting it out before doing the same with the other. 

"Oh fuck... Loki please," Thor gasps, hips bucking up, his cock thrusting into nothing but air. 

"You're not getting close, are you darling? We're only getting started..." Loki teases, eliciting a horrified sound from Thor. 

"But- but I _am_ close... Please, Loki?" 

_Aw, he's so sweet when he's begging!_

Loki glances up at him, taking a few moments to admire how Thor's big arms bulge as he tries to restrain himself and keeps his hands over his head, the veins on his biceps throbbing. His flushed face only adds to the gorgeous sight, hair wonderfully messy and skin shining with sweat. 

"Shh, you have to be patient, sweetheart," Loki tells him and doesn't give Thor any time to reply as he licks over his perineum, Thor's words dying in his throat, the only sound coming from his mouth being a broken whine. 

Then, Loki lets his tongue roam lower, using just the tip to tease Thor's entrance before lapping at it more firmly. He swipes his tongue along the opening again and again, until he feels Thor's thighs tightening around his shoulders, his ass grinding down against his tongue, begging for more. 

Feeling a bit generous, Loki indulges him and pokes the tight ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue, slowly coaxing it loose enough to grant him access. He eases his tongue in and licks against Thor's inner walls, feeling him tensing at the intrusion, a whimper escaping him when Loki starts working his tongue in and out. Thor's body relaxes eventually, his hole welcoming Loki inside, the noises that come out now from his mouth sounding more like sobs. It encourages Loki even further and he fucks Thor with his tongue, lets him ground his hips down, Thor's thighs trembling in his hands. 

"Loki, please... I _need_ -" his words turn into a whine when Loki sucks on his rim, letting his teeth graze over the tender flesh. "Fuck, Loki... Can- can I touch my dick, please? I'm re- _really_ close... Please, Loki?"

"You can come just on my tongue... or not at all, darling," Loki says before diving back in, tongue finding its way back inside Thor's hole. 

"But- but _Loki_..." Thor whines but doesn't get to finish his sentence, another moan escaping his mouth. Loki thrusts inside him more purposefully now, and licks and sucks, making his tongue stiff and pressing it against Thor's inner walls, relishing how Thor's whole body is almost _shaking_ with pleasure. 

He knows Thor's body pretty well by now and he can tell that he's _almost_ there, so he redoubles his efforts, determined to make him come and feel him clenching around his tongue. And as always, Thor doesn't disappoint. It's only seconds later when he cries out Loki's name and his body tenses, his dick starting to pulse against his stomach, thick spurts of cum landing on his chest, some of them falling on the sheets. Loki keeps eating him through his orgasm, licking him more gently until he finally withdraws his tongue completely. He presses a kiss over the tender flesh of Thor's rim and then kisses his way up, darting his tongue out to lick the drops of cum off Thor's nipple. 

"How are you, baby?" Loki asks once he's hovering over him and they're face to face, Thor's eyes still unfocused, lost in his post orgasm haze. 

"I'm good... very good actually, perfect," Thor mumbles and finally meets Loki's gaze, lifting his head to place a kiss on his lips. 

" _Good_ as in you're not too tired for round two?" Loki asks, both teasing him and actually wanting to make sure that Thor is okay with them keep going. It turns out that he most definitely is okay. 

His eyes perk up at the words, his lips curling into a grin. "Round two?? Yes, sure, of course! I mean, I'm not... _ready_ right away... but yeah, definitely not tired," he says eagerly, motioning to his softening cock on his lap. 

"That won't be a problem, sweetheart. You'll only need to watch for now," Loki tells him and smiles at the clearly intrigued expression on Thor's handsome face. He climbs off Thor and reaches for the first drawer of his nightstand, rummaging inside until he finds the tube of lube and the red dildo that's just perfect for the occasion. The color matches Loki's lingerie and the size is just right to prepare him and open him up for Thor's cock. 

"Oh..." Thor whispers, sitting up on the bed, his back resting on the headboard, his eyes shining with anticipation as he looks at Loki. 

Loki shoots his a grin and then settles on all fours right before him between Thor's spread legs, with him facing the other way. He arches his back and pushes his ass up towards Thor, practically _feeling_ the weight of Thor's heated gaze on him. 

"I wanna touch you, Loki. Can I? Please?" Thor pleads, his voice coming out beautifully hoarse, deeper. 

"Hmm... I don't know, darling..." Loki replies as he brings his hand behind him, slipping his fingers beneath the thong so he can rub them on his dry hole, his quiet gasp followed by a groan from Thor. 

" _Please?_ "

Loki smiles; Thor sounds so pretty like this. "Fine. But only if you don't get in the way... I'm rather busy as you can see," he says, his fingers now returning to his ass slicked up with lube. 

"O- okay," Thor agrees breathlessly and brings his hands on Loki's thighs, running them up and down his legs, feeling the fishnet stockings beneath his palms. 

Loki sighs at the touch and continues teasing his opening, spreading the lube over his rim and easing his finger in to slick himself. Thor's hands grab his asscheeks and spread them apart, always eager to see. Loki lets him do as he wishes and toys with his hole for a little longer before removing his fingers completely and taking hold of the dildo instead. He applies some lube on it and looks back at Thor as he strokes it a few times, moaning when Thor squeezes his cheeks, fingertips digging into the meat of his ass. 

"Fuck, Loki... You look so beautiful like this, _so hot_ ," Thor murmurs, voice thick with lust, almost making Loki _blush_. He does love seeing and hearing Thor being so clearly crazy about him. It always makes his cock twitch, like right now in the tight constraints of his thong. 

He hums and brings the dildo between his spread cheeks, rubbing it over his opening before starting to push in. He whines quietly as he feels his rim being stretched around the girth of the dildo, something that Thor must be able to see if his grunt is anything to go by. Loki starts working it in and out slowly, letting it slide deeper with every thrust until most of the length is buried inside him. 

"Oh God," Thor groans, his thumb stroking Loki's rim that clings around the dildo, the light touch making Loki shiver, a whimper leaving his mouth. He chuckles breathlessly when he feels Thor's rock hard cock nudging the back his thigh, not really surprised that Thor is ready so soon. His boy is rather insatiable. 

It makes him more impatient too and he finally gets to work, easing the dildo in and out of his hole at an efficient, steady pace, feeling his muscles loosen around the intrusion. He fucks himself for a while, focusing on the sweet pressure inside him and on the feeling of Thor's warm large hands now roaming around his body, his dick desperate for some attention, leaking inside his thong, creating a wet patch on the lace material. He needs Thor, _now_. 

"Fuck... Are you ready, baby?" Loki breathes out, turning his head back to meet Thor's eyes, receiving an eager nod as an answer. 

"Yes- fuck yes, Lo," Thor rasps, already reaching for the lube to slick his cock up. Ah, ' _Lo_ '; Loki loves it when Thor calls him that, it's so sweet, always makes him smile, even now that he’s dizzy with arousal and his lips are parted wide around a breathless gasp. 

He withdraws the dildo and tosses it carelessly on the mattress once Thor is ready, and shifts so that he's in the middle of the bed, positioning himself on his elbows and knees, waiting for Thor to join him. Thor is behind him in a second, tugging the thong on the side and wasting no time before lining himself up with his ass and thrusting inside. 

They both moan when Thor bottoms out, Loki's hole being deliciously split on the considerable girth of Thor's hard cock. Thankfully, neither of them is in the mood for gentle and slow, and Thor starts fucking into him immediately, the _slap slap_ sound of their bodies slamming against each other joining their moans and grunts. Thor's hands are gripping his waist hard, almost too tight, fingers digging into Loki's sides, as he manhandles him in sync with his own thrusts, mercilessly pulling him onto his cock as he rocks his hips forward. 

"Fuck... Yes, Thor. Fuck me, baby... Li- like that," Loki whines, urging him on and earning himself a harsher thrust, the fat length inside him nudging right against his prostate. "Oh fuck, right there," he gasps and Thor, his absolutely wonderful boy, _delivers_. He pounds into him ruthlessly but with precision, one of his hands moving to Loki's back, between his shoulder blades, pressing him down. Loki is more than happy to let himself be pinned to the mattress, Thor's large hand holding him down as his cock is ramming into him at a brutal pace. 

"Oh God- fuck, I'm close... You feel so good, Lo... I- I can't," Thor groans helplessly but thankfully doesn't stop slamming into him, because Loki is getting there, too. _Just_ a little bit more. 

"Not yet, baby... Just- just not yet," Loki both demands and pleads, voice breaking in a moan. "On your back, Thor. _Now_ ," he breathes out and then slips out of Thor's hold, quickly taking his thong off and straddling Thor's lap right after. He sinks down onto Thor's throbbing cock and immediately starts moving, fucking himself onto it, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

He rides Thor like his life is depending on it - right now that's exactly how it feels - and gets himself in his hand, starting to stroke his weeping dick, whimpering and moaning in relief as he _finally_ touches himself, his orgasm quickly approaching. 

"Loki fuck, fuck, fuck... I'm- I'm coming, Lo- _fuck_ ," Thor grunts just as Loki feels his hole being filled with hot drops of cum, the hard length inside him throbbing. He keeps bouncing on Thor's cock as Thor spends inside him and it's not long before his climax hits him as well and he shoots his release all over his hand and Thor's stomach.

He collapses on top of Thor the moment they're both done coming, his thighs trembling and his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Thor wraps his arms around him and clings to him, craning his neck so he can plant a kiss on Loki's sweaty forehead. 

Loki sighs and nuzzles his face into Thor's neck, feeling the muscles of his legs protesting as exhaustion settles in.

"Mm how do you feel about us taking a hot, nice bath, darling?" He murmurs lazily, pressing a soft kiss on the damp skin of Thor's neck. 

"Oh, _yes_ , definitely! That sounds really fucking nice," Thor replies enthusiastically, no sign of exhaustion in his voice; it makes Loki smile. 

"Good," Loki says as he moves off Thor, reaching for some tissues to clean his leaking hole; he would rather not make a mess on the carpets, too. "Now, I only need to make my legs work again and then we can- _Thor!_ What are y- hey, careful!" Loki gasps as he is suddenly being lifted in Thor's arms, because apparently Thor has decided to carry him to the bathroom, bridal style and all. 

"Problem solved!" Thor announces, sounding rather proud of himself, as he makes his way to the bathroom. 

"You're ridiculous, you know," Loki mutters, his tone obviously fond. He wraps his arms around Thor's neck and leans closer to place a kiss on his cheek that Thor's accepts with a smile. Loki would be lying if he said that he doesn't absolutely love this. 

Thor sets him carefully on his feet once they're there and Loki turns the water on, before returning in Thor's arms, letting the bathtub be filled. They kiss softly as they wait, lips moving lazily together, both of them letting out quiet sighs, their hands traveling on each other body. 

"Tonight was perfect," Thor says against his lips and kisses Loki's smile, his hand caressing his hair, smoothing it back. 

Loki pulls slightly away so he can look at Thor, his heart swelling with love and affection when he sees the soft look in Thor's eyes. He cups Thor's face in his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb, and leans in to peck his lips. "Happy birthday, baby," he whispers. "I love you."

He can tell that Thor is slightly taken aback by the words - it _is_ the first time Loki says it, after all - but soon the surprise is gone from Thor's face, his lips curling into the softest, brightest smile. 

"I love you, too, Lo," he replies simply, beautifully and pulls Loki closer to him in a tight hug. Loki breathes out a relieved sigh and hugs him back, lets his head rest against Thor's shoulder. 

He knows he started feeling like that a while ago and he wanted to tell Thor - like Thor has told him more than a few times by now - but these are not words easily spoken. Not for him, at least. Thor, the sweetheart that he is, understood that and didn't ask for more than Loki could give. Loki would like to believe that Thor knew anyway that he felt the same, even without him actually saying it. 

And now, Loki once again can't help but feel grateful for Thor, for knowing him so well and handling this like that, without making it a big deal, even though they both know that it is. 

Fuck. He feels so happy that he thinks his heart might actually explode. Is this possible?

"I think the bathtub is ready," Thor says after a while and Loki hums, reluctantly pulling away. 

He pours some shampoo in the water and then they step inside, bubbles forming around them as they settle in, sitting across each other. Loki slips his feet over Thor's thighs and slides closer to him, until he's almost sitting on his lap.

"Hey," Thor grins, bringing his hands to his hips to draw him to him, and Loki goes willingly, wrapping his legs around Thor. 

"Hey," Loki says, the giddy smile on his face making him feel silly; he finds that he doesn't mind. He reaches for the shower head and lets water run over Thor's hair, who cranes his neck back to help him, a few drops of water dripping down his face and his closed eyes, his wet thick brown eyelashes darkening prettily over his cheeks. Thor opens his eyes, when Loki turns the water off, and he sighs contently as Loki starts massaging shampoo into his hair. 

"This was definitely the best birthday ever," Thor mumbles, making Loki's smile widen. 

"Good," Loki says. "You deserve only the best, darling."

Thor's cheeks turn slightly red but he grins sweetly at him, humming pleased as Loki runs his hands through his hair, gently scratching his scalp with blunt nails. He rinses Thor's hair carefully when he's done and lets Thor take the shower head when he reaches for it.

"Let me?" He asks and Loki nods, happy to let Thor return the favor. He closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy Thor's touch, shivering at the way his large hands work delicately through his hair, and he chuckles when he feels wet lips pressing a small kiss on his cheek. 

It feels good to have someone to take care of and be able to trust them to take care of you, as well. 

When Thor finishes with his hair, they wash each other's body together, hands wandering and touching, but without the need for anything more than that. Loki feels his muscles relaxing, the exhaustion almost disappearing and leaving behind only that sweet feeling of sleepiness that makes his eyes heavy. 

They make their way back to the bedroom eventually and change the sheets, collapsing on the clean ones right after. They shift and snuggle close to each other until Thor has wrapped himself around him, his face buried in the crook of Loki's neck, his breath a soft tickle against his skin. Loki runs his fingers over the heavy arm that's thrown around him, nuzzling his nose into Thor's hair that smells likes his own shampoo; it makes warmth bloom in his chest. 

"Goodnight, Lo. I love you," Thor says sleepily and kisses his neck, his body growing more relaxed as he slowly drifts off to sleep. 

"I love you, darling," Loki murmurs back, letting his own eyes flutter closed, a small content smile formed on his lips. "Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!🤗 Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated 😁💖


End file.
